My Little Community Friendship is Awesome
by Emma Iveli
Summary: A great evil threatens not only Equestria but the universe, the Elements of Harmony can only stop it if the Elements of Life are used with it, the catch is that the Elements of Life can only be used by beings from another universe... it is said that when it escapes from its seal they will come... unfortunately they are "The Greendale 7". Equestria is DOOMED! Please R
1. It wasn't Meant to Explode!

A/N: I'm weird... I am so weird for coming up with this story... then again Community is a weird show. I came up with the fic a while back, and even talked about it in my web show commentary (and YES! I have a web show). Any ways the fic takes place Community wise during the time skip after being expelled and sometime in season 2 for Ponies.

Also if anyone wants to be an editor for this one, I'm considering doing a directors cut like with Ponies One Half for FIMfciton so if you want to please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Community or Ponies, if I did Derpy would remain Derpy and I wouldn't have replaced Dan Harmon like at all!

Abed: Six Season and a Movie!

Me: Six Seasons and A Movie!

My Little Community Friendship is Awesome

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: It wasn't Meant to Explode!

It had been a month, a month since the 7 of them were expelled from Greendale Community College. Most of them had put it behind them that Dean Pelton had changed his minds turned them into scapegoats, Abed was still convinced that he was replaced by an imposter for some reason, within a week he had started staking out the college, thankfully Troy came up with the perfect idea!

Build a working replica from their favorite show, Inspector Spacetime, and they were done.

"I present to you the real x7 Dimensioniser." Revealed Troy in full on Constable Reggie mode.

He removed a sheet revealing the perfect model of a British telephone booth.

"Indeed with this we can go into any time, any place and any universe." Explained Abed in full on Inspector mode.

Their friends were less than impressed.

"Oh yay… you built an old phone booth." Mumbled Jeff fiddling with his phone.

"This is no ordinary phone booth it is designed have just enough room for everyone who enters." Explained Troy.

"And it is now our median voyage." Said Abed, "it might be a little uncomfortable, make due with what you have."

"No in hell am I getting in there!" yelled Peirce.

"I don't all of us are going to fit." Mumbled Shirley.

"Come on you guys, they've been working hard on this for the past three weeks." Said Annie, since she lived with the two, she knew that it better to feed this delusion than the other one.

"Besides, do you want Abed arrested again?" asked Britta.

The other three groaned.

"Fine but if we all get stuck, I'm blaming you two." Said Peirce staring at Britta and Annie.

They all went into the x-7 Dimensioniser to find… it was bigger on the inside, it was a able to snugly fit all 7 of them.

"How is this bigger on the inside?" asked Pierce.

This earned a glare from Tory and Abed.

"What?" asked Peirce.

"I would rather if you not describe the X7 Dimensioniser like that." Said Abed still not breaking character.

Peirce was confused what the meant but shrugged it off.

"Now we will go to a random place in time and space we don't know when we will be." Said Abed.

Tory began to fiddle with the controls, the X-7 Dimensioniser began to lurch and shake.

"This is all a show right?" asked Shirley.

"The lights went dark, as it felt like they forced into a strange tube then squeezed out.

Eventually it all stopped.

"I'M Getting out of HERE!" yelled Pierce as his claustrophobe began to kick in.

They all left the X-7 Dimensioniser to find something wrong, very, very wrong… they weren't human any more.

"Well this is unexpected." Said Abed remaining clam.

"YOU TURNED US INTO HORSES!" yelled Peirce.

Indeed they war now horses of different colors, all of them were naked for some reason (expect for Abed's hat), and for some reason had strange markings on well it would be described as flanks.

"Do not mind the fact that we are equines." Said Abed who was yellow, with a lampshade marking on his flank and for some reason had a horn on his forehead, "Jading by the proportions of our bodies, the colors and the types of ponies that we have become I believe that we have landed on the Planet Equestria which many people believe that if one lands on it, they become one of the dominate species of pony that resides here."

"Can someone translate that gibberish!" yelled Peirce who was red and the marking on his flank was a dollar sign.

"What he means is that we somehow gotten into the world of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic." Explained Annie who was pink, had a day planner as her mark and much like Abed had a horn.

"Excuse? How do you know?" asked Shirley who was purple and had a plate of brownies as her mark.

"Well I watch it with Troy and Abed…" said Annie, "It's actually a really good show."

"You guys watch My Little Pony?" asked Britta who was green and her mark was a flaming peace sign the strange thing was that she had wings.

"I'm not surfside. I heard it's popular with grown men" Said Jeff, who was red with set of scales as his marking and also had a horn on his forehead.

"As much as I would like to expiring with the properties of Equestria we have so much to see." Said Abed.

"Yes." Agreed Troy who was a blue green with a wrench as his mark and like Britta had wings, "After all there's much more to the universe than ponies."

They turned back to the x-7 Dimensioniser however some was coming out it.

"I believe we should all suck and cover, at once." Said Abed.

"Why?" asked Annie.

That was when suddenly it exploded.

"IT just blew up!" yelled Troy starting one of his freak outs, "We're trapped it here! AS ponies! WE'RE TRAPPED IN AN ANOTHER UNIVERSE! AND I'M NAKED!"

"Well, this has gone pear shaped indeed." Stated Abed still in character.

Elsewhere in the city of Canterlot, Princess Celestia was sipping tea, a taking a break from royal duties when she sensed it.

"Princess? What's wrong?" asked one of the guards.

"I have to go see something." She answered.

She walked towards a chamber, she opened the doors and looked a strange circular wall, on it was 6 glowing circle but at the top there was a one that had gone black.

"Tia… you sensed it as well." Said Princess Luna entering the same chamber.

"Yes." Answered Princess Celestia looking at her younger sister.

"It will come out soon." Whispered Princess Luna.

"Don't worry." Said Pines Celestia, "It's said when the first seal breaks, they will come."

"Are you sure?" asked Princess Luna.

Prices Celestia's horn began to glow… he saw them next to something burning, they were also right near Ponyville, which was perfect.

"They are, and they're near Ponyville." Said Princess Celestia.

Princess Luna nodded.

"I have to go write a letter to Twilight." Said Princess Celestia.

"You're not going to tell about it, are you?" asked Princess Luna.

"Do not worry, I plan to tell her and the other bearers as well as our guests when they arrived" explained Princess Celesta.

Back in the field, Troy continued to freak out, and Price joined in by taking his rage out on Abed.

"Why you! I'm going to turn into glue!" Yelled Pierce.

However Abed used his magic to hold back Peirce.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Peirce.

"Magic." Said Abed finally breaking character, "Listen, I have a plan to get back home."

"Oh goody." Muttered Jeff, "Is building another time machine?"

"No… it's to see if Princess Celestia can get us back home." Said Abed.

"Princess Celestia?" asked Britta.

"She is one of the rulers of this land and she controls the sun." explained Abed, "Many fans have declared her a goddess. I think if we are able to contact her she might be able to send us back home."

"How do we do that?" asked Britta.

"Okay here's the plan, we go find Ponyville and befriend one or all of the Mane 6, after a few days we orchestrate some kind of fight where we have to learn a lesson in Friendship, because of that one of will write a letter to Princess Celestas about what we learned however what we're really going to write that we're from another planet or universe and are trapped here and hopefully she'll be able to send us back." Explained Abed.

Thanks to Abed's plan, Troy had calmed down… however…

"While I do agree that's a good plan, please don't write a Human in Equestria story because that would be a terrible story." Sighed Troy.

Abed shrugged.

"Can you please let me go." Said Peirce.

Abed magically let Peirce go, who glared at the newly made yellow unicorn.

"You know! The rest of it doesn't understand you're saying." Muttered Shirley.

"I guess I should explain some more." Said Abed, "Those marks on our flanks are cutie marks, they show off our special talent, mine a lampshade, which means my special talent is being meta."

"Mines a wrench." Said Troy who sighed, he was hopping for something else.

"Mine's… an day planner." Said Annie, "So that means my special talent is organization…"

"That's right, Jeff's a set of scales meaning he's a lawyer, Peirce's means his special talent is being rich, Shirley's is baking… and Britta…" said Abed, " I haven no idea… I think it might be that you ruin peace!"

"Hey!" yelled Britta, "I don't ruin peace."

"Maybe it means that Britta is the worst." Said Jeff.

Britta glared at him.

"All as you may or not noticed, myself, Annie and Jeff are unicorns." Explained Abed, "We can all use telekinesis and other spells. Like how I was able to keep Peirce from attacking me."

Abed show off by removing his hat using magic.

"How were you able to do that?" asked Jeff.

"I don't know." answered Abed, "I'm guessing that Equestria ahs some sort of field that makes it second nature."

Jeff looked at a rock and it started floating.

"Hey do you think it's the same with me" asked Troy.

"Try it." Said Abed.

Troy began to flap his new wings and quickly took flight, he immediately began to do many flips and flips.

"This is awesome!" he yelled.

"As you can tell Pegasi can fly but they can also manipulate clouds and the weather." Said Abed.

"What about me and Shirley?" asked Peirce.

"You're Earth Ponies…" said Abed, "You can grow food and are also super strong."

"So we got the short end of the stick." Muttered Peirce.

"Pretty much." Said Abed.

"Oh great…" muttered Peirce, "We can grow food… that awesome…"

"Though to be fair, unicorns and Pegasi can't." explained Abed.

"Hey! Guys!" yelled Troy from above them, "I see Ponyville!"

"Before we go, does anyone have any more questions?" asked Abed.

"Yeah, why aren't Tory and Shirley Zebras?" asked Peirce.

"I'm guessing that it only turns people into ponies and not any of the other species of this world." Guessed Abed.

"Wow, Peirce, I didn't think you watched the cartoon." Said Annie.

"What cartoon?" asked Peirce.

Annie blinked confused, "Peirce!" she whined.

In Ponyville, Twilight was reading a book while take notes.

"Twilight!" yelled Spike coming in with a letter, "I just got a letter form Princess Celestia."

"What does it say?" asked Twilight.

Spike opened it and read it.

"My Dearest Student Twilight Sparkle, some of grave importance has come to Canterlot, I need you and your friends to find 7 that should have just come into town today. All 13 of you then need to come to Canterlot. Signed you teacher Princess Celestia."

"7 new ponies coming into town?" asked Spike.

Twilight sighed, "I think we should Pinkie Pie first." Said Twilight.

"Oh right, she should know if any new pony comes into town." Said Spike.

Twilight couldn't shake off a sense of worry, a sense that something bad was going to happen.

Just outside of town, the rag tag group of misfits headed to their destination, with Troy continued to fly while the rest walked.

"I'm surfside none of you are freak out about this." Said Abed.

"Well Troy already freak out for the rest of us." Said Shirley.

"And besides, it could be worse." Said Britta.

"Yeah, we could have landed in a post apocalyptic future filled with cannibals, or a barren waste land that could have killed us instantly or…" listed off Abed.

"We get it." Muttered Shirley.

"We're in a little girl's dream world filled with ponies." Said Jeff, "The worst that can happen is probably getting kidnapped by dog monsters."

Abed and Annie stopped and stared at him.

"What?" asked Jeff.

"Jeff, how did you know about Diamond Dogs?" asked Annie.

"What, it was a educated guess about something." Said Jeff.

Abed shrugged and Annie wondered if Jeff was a closet Brony.

That was when they got to the edge of Ponyville.

"We should expect the first one we meet is Pinkie Pie. But if she isn't the first member of the mane 6 I want Peirce to keep if we meet Rainbow Dash." Said Abed.

"Why?" asked Peirce.

Troy landed next to Peirce, "No offence, but you say what we think you're going to say to her, she's going to kill you."

"What is an obvious Lesbian?" asked Peirce, "Then again her name is Rainbow Dash so I'm sure it is."

"He is going to die." Mouthed Troy.

They headed into town, while Britta, Shirley, Peirce and Jeff (possibly) didn't know who they were looking for, Annie, Troy and Abed did.

Thankfully in less than a minute Pinkie showed up.

"Hi! Rose! Hi! Daisy! Hi Lily!" said Pinkie to the flower trio, and that was when she saw the former study group, she let out a loud gasp, "New Ponies!"

Pinkie Pie ran off to get something.

"Is she one of those 6 were' supposed to be searching for?" asked Shirley.

"Pinkie Pie, her special talent is making ponies happy." Explained Abed, "She's also hyper active."

Pinkie then came back with her welcome wagon.

"I never had a whole group of new ponies to make friends with!" said Pinkie.

She began to do a song and dance number that made Shirley, Britta and Peirce stare at her.

"Is she insane?" asked Peirce.

"No… she's not." Said Abed, "This is her when she's sane."

"You don't want to see her when she goes insane." Said Troy who began to shudder.

When she needed, the wagon's oven exploded with confetti while the confetti exploded with cake batter.

"Oh looks like I acidly put confetti in the oven and caked batter in the confetti cannon again." Said Pinkie.

Before any of them could say "What the hell was that."

Twilight ran over to them.

"Oh I've been looking for you Pinkie Pie." Said Twilight.

She turned o tee the group drenched in cake batter.

"You're all new in town right?" asked Twilight.

"Uh… yeah…" answered Jeff.

Twilight magically produced 7 towels for them to clean themselves up with.

"Good then I don't have to have Pinkie find you." Said Twilight.

"What do you mean?" asked Britta.

"You see Princess Celestia has tasked me with finding you and bring you the palace." Said twilight.

"Oh I guess I should have factored in Princess Celestia finding out about our arrival." Said Abed.

"There's something we need to talk about first." Said Jeff.

They all went into a huddle.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Jeff.

"I say go with her, unless this is a weird atlantes universe where she is a tyrant she must be trying to help us get home." Said Abed.

"No what I meant is about names." Said Jeff.

"I guess we can always have Abed come up with names for us." Said Peirce.

"No way, I'm still bad at coming up with names." Said Abed, "I was planning on calling myself Hanging Lampshade…"

Everyone but Peirce flinched remembering the names he came up with for Dungeons and Dragons.

"How about we say we come from a far away country that has weird names." Said Annie.

"Nice." Said Abed.

They broke the huddle and looked at Twilight and Pinkie Pie.

"So can you take us to Canterlot and to this Princess of yours?" aside Jeff in the most flirtatious way possible.

Annie light hit him ,"Don't flirt with the Ponies." She whispered.

"Well actually we have to find some of my friends first." Twilight.

"Oh Rainbow Dash is right over there." Said Pinkie point to Rainbow Dash

"Can you go find Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack." Said Twilight.

"Okey Dokey Loki!" said Pinkie who skipped off.

"Hey Rainbow Dash!" called out Twilight.

"Hey! Twilight!" said Rainbow Dash, "What's going on?"

"The Princess has summoned us to Canterlot!" called out Twilight.

"Fine." Said rainbow Dash, "I was just taking the day off anyways."

She flew down and saw the former study group.

"Who's they?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Princess Celestia apparently summoned us." Explained Jeff.

"I see. I guess you heard of me." Said Rainbow Dash, "Rainbow Dash I am the fastest flier in Equestria."

"Well I guess I heard right then." Said Peirce, Rainbow Dash felt proud when Peirce said that séance, but it wasn't finished, "That you're an obvious lesbian."

"What?" asked Rainbow Dash, "What does Lesbian mean?"

"We're from another country, so we use different terms than Equestria." Said Abed, "But I heard that here the term is Filly Fooler."

"Wait did? You just called me a Filly Fooler?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"If that means you like women then yes." Answer Peirce.

"Mares." Translated Abed.

"Abed, Stop translating Peirce." Scolded Jeff, "Peirce, stop calling her a lesbian."

"But she is one, I mean look at her rainbow hair, it looks like she just step out of a gay rights parade." Said Peirce.

Before Rainbow Dash could do anything, Twilight magically grabbed her tail.

"Don't try hurt him." Said Twilight.

"Did you hear what he called me." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh don't mind him, that's just how he is. He calls me one all the time." Said Britta, "And he calls Jeff gay all the time."

"If you say so." Said Rainbow Dash, "How do you even deal with him?"

"To be honest I tune him out most of the time." Mumbled Britta.

"How bad is he?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I hope you don't find out." Sighed Britta.

"Hey!" called out Pinkie.

They turned to see Pinkie running towards them with Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy.

"So what's going on?" asked Applejack.

"I don't know yet." Said Twilight.

"It has to with us." Said Jeff.

"Oh my." Said Rarity, looking at Jeff, "Aren't you a stud."

"Hey there." Said Jeff right back at her.

Before Annie could once again reprimand him, a black lighting bolt came from the sky and hit the ground, thankfully no one was hit.

"What the hell was that"! yelled Troy.

They all look at the ground that the lighting hit, and what was there wasn't unnaturally clean crater, it was as if the ground the lighting touched disappeared… not vaporized, not burnt just nothing.

"I think that might be one of the reasons why Princess Celestia summoned you." Said Abed.

"You think?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Little did they know was that lighting bolt was the first sign of it, a being that can't be defeated by the Elements of Harmony… well by the Elements of Harman alone.

For the former study group, this adventure would be an adventure that would be beyond their imagination… well… not beyond Abed and Troy's imagination, but still something they would never expect in a million years to ever happen to them…

Next Time: They make it to Canterlot where the Princesses tell them what's going on, the good news is that they can send them home. The bad news is that a great evil is breaking out of it's seal and it can only be stopped with the help of people from another universe... Well crap... what will happen? Find out next time!


	2. The Elements of Life

A/N: Oh something I forgot to mention this last chapter but in case you were wondering where I got the colors, the colors I used are the ones that were used to represent them in Digital Estate Planning when they were planning the game. Anyways enjoy the new chapter...

Chapter 2: The Elements of Life

They arrived at the train station where the daily train to Canterlot was. However those that weren't familiar with the show couldn't help but to the stare at it.

"It looks like a little girl's toy." Muttered Peirce.

"That's because it is." Mumbled Annie.

"I got the tickets." Said Twilight.

"Thank you so much…" said Shirley, "Um… what was your name again?"

"Twilight Sparkle." Answered Twilight.

Britta tried not the snicker at the unintentional Twilight reference.

"Muffin car?" asked Troy.

"Muffin car!" answered Abed.

The two did that hand shake and decided to ride in the muffin car.

On the way to Canterlot the two groups of friends decided to ride separately.

The Mane 6 (as they were known by fans) rode in a regular car.

"What was that black lighting earlier?" skid Rainbow Dash.

"IO don't know, I never hear nay like that before." Answered Twilight.

"It's not Discord is it?" asked Applejack.

"I doubt it, trying to destroy us with lighting wasn't his thing." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I'm sure that's one of the reasons why we're being summoned by Princess Celestia." Said Twilight.

"And the other reason is to get those guys to Princess Celestia." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Who are they anyways?" asked Pinkie.

"All I know is they're from another country and they use weird terms." Said Twilight.

"What do you mean weird terms?" asked Applejack.

"That old guy keeps calling me a lesbian." Muttered Rainbow Dash.

"So what's the problem?" asked Fluttershy.

"It's means filly fooler." Muttered Rainbow Dash.

"Oh…" mumbled Fluttershy.

"Oh come now, Peirce might rude but I think Jeff is quite charming." Said Rarity.

"We noticed." Said Applejack.

"Do you think we'll see them again?" asked Pinkie.

"I don't know." Said Twilight.

In the muffin car, the study talked about their predicament.

"I can't wait to get back to our own planet and pretend this didn't happen." Muttered Jeff.

"Jeffery" scowled Shirley.

"Look, we're going to get back before the end of the day, it would be like we never left." Said Jeff.

"Yes, but those Ponies have been so nice to us." Said Shirley.

"Not all of them, that rainbow one tired to attack me." Said Peirce.

"That's because you called her lesbian." Said Britta.

"But she is." Said Pirie.

"It's a good thing Twilight did stop her, chances are she would have tried to kill you with the sonic Rainboom." Said Abed.

"Oh I wanted to see the sonic Rainboom." Said Troy, "And Derpy… I didn't get a chance to see Derpy."

"Derpy?" asked Britta, "They named a pony Derpy?"

"Fans named her Derpy." Explained Abed.

"They used it in the show… until too many people complained that it made fun of people with disabilities." Said Annie.

"Well it must be if they named a pony Derpy." Said Britta.

"This is why we didn't tell you about it." Troy muttered.

Eventually they headed arrived in Canterlot and at the place where the guard let them in. When they got to the throne room they saw Princess Celestia.

The former study group help to be in awe of the Princess. Even those that watched the series were stunned by her, sure seeing her in TV, but they could tell she was powerful and regal at the same time.

"Princess Celestia." Twilight cheerfully greeted while running towards her mentor.

Princess Celestia gave a pony exultant of a hug, however she still had a look of worry on her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Twilight.

"I'm abusing you were attacked by black lighting earlier." Sighed Princess Celestia.

"We were what was that?" asked Twilight.

"I'll explain… but first." Said Princess Celestia, she looked at the former study group.

"You haven't told them, have you?" asked Princess Celestia.

"Told us what?" asked Twilight.

"They're from another universe." Said Princess Celestia.

"So wait… we're not on another planet but a universe?" asked Peirce, "Thanks a lot Troy."

"How was I supposed to know it was going to blow up." Muttered Troy.

"Now's not the time to argue, it's almost over." Said Jeff.

"Wait you guys are from another universe! That is so awesome!" yelled Pinkie jumping to Jeff's face.

"We're trying to talk to your princess… can you please get out of my face." Said Jeff.

"Fine Mr. Grumpy Pants." Muttered Pinkie.

"I can't send you back." Sighed Princess Celestia, "At least not yet."

"What?" asked Britta.

"You see, I… no all of Equestria needs your help." Explained Princess Celestia.

"Wait are you saying the Dimensioniser malefaction was caused by density?" asked Abed.

"Yes and no…" said Princess Celestia.

"Wait, so you mean that were brought here so that we can fight some kind of evil thing and save all of Equestria?" asked Troy, "THAT IS SO AWESOME THAT I'M ALREADY IN NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY!"

"But Troy, it might be dangerous." Said Britta.

"She's right, I have to explain everything… follow me." Said Princess Celestia.

The elder princess led everyone to the chamber.

"Before Luna became Nightmare Moon but after Discord's defeat something arrived in Equestria." Explained Princess Celestia.

"What?" asked Twilight.

They entered the chamber and saw the wall.

"Singularity is what it called itself." Explained Princess Celestia, "It wanted to completely and density Equestria, the moon, the sun and even the stars. Unfortunately the Elements of Harmony couldn't defeat them… not along. The only way to defeat it was using the Elements of Life, items similar to the elements of Harmony: Knowledge, Persistence, Hope, Love, Compassion, Peace and Willpower. However they can't be used by Ponies from this universe… fortune thanks to Singularity's influence, a rip and space and time happened and 7 being from another universe appeared and were turned into Ponies. With their help were able to defeat it and seal it away."

Princess Celestia took a breath, "The seal which has 7 layers is breaking, Singularity is able to influence the outside world which is why it was able to attack you."

There was a silence…

"So wait… you're saying that we have to take up these elements of life or this universe gets destroyed." Said Jeff, "And billions of Ponies and other creatures die?"

"Yes…" said Princess Celestia, "I understand if you don't want to help us… this isn't your universe."

"I don't care." Said Troy, "I'm still in."

"While normally this is something that's usually reserved for the Dreamatorium and playing a character since this real and billions of lives will be at stake, I think this might be something to say yes to." said Abed.

"If Troy and Abed are in, then I'm in as well." Said Annie.

"I'll join too, I mean Jesus wouldn't like it if I just a abandon a magical universe filled ponies." Said Shirley who muttered under her breath, "Even if they worth ship a goddess…"

"Shirley's right! This would be a grave injustice." Said Britta, "After all…"

"Not now Britta." Said Jeff.

"What you haven't decided yet?" asked Britta.

"No I've decided that I'm going to help…" said Jeff, "I have my reasons and they're none of your bluenoses, I just don't want you to prattle on about the so called injustices of our universe while you agree to save someone else's."

Britta glared at Jeff who just shrugged it off.

"If we win what do we get in return?" asked Peirce.

"A party." Said Pinkie.

"You were going to throw them a party anyways." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Will I have to pay for anything?" asked Peirce.

"No." answered Pinkie confused.

"Then I'm in." said Peirce.

"The last barriers were powerful magic users and put a spell on this seal that no matter if it broke someone would come to help." Explained Princess Celestia, "That no matter would happen they would be the time of beings to help no matter what happens."

"So I'm guessing that these Elements of Life are in some abandoned castle somewhere in some kind of dangerous forest." Said Jeff.

"How did you know the Elements of Harmony were in a place like that." Said Pinkie.

Jeff shrugged.

"No." answered Princess Celestia.

She mentioned over to a pedestal, which had a stone orb on it.

"They are spread though out Equestria. The past barriers thought it was a good idea." She explained, "This is the Element of Knowledge, only the best suited barrier can pick it up, or else they will mildly shock the pony trying to grab it."

"Really?" asked Peirce.

None of them wanted to try it.

"Peirce, you be the first one." Said Jeff.

"Why me?" asked Peirce.

"You're the one who wants to do because of a free party." Said Jeff.

"Fine." Said Peirce.

He touched the orb and got a "mild" shock. He was on the floor twitching.

"That wasn't mild…" he grumbled.

"Okay… who wants to go next." Said Jeff.

"I'll go." Said abed, "I mean it doesn't say kind of knowledge it has to be."

Abed touched the orb and there was a bright light, when it dimmed, Abed was now holding a necklace with an orange gem it that was shaped like a lampshade.

"Cool, coolcoolcool." He said.

"I get the feeling that his knowledge isn't like mine." Said Twilight.

"Sorry Twilight." Said Annie.

Twilight sighed.

"I don't know where the others are." Said Princess Celestia, "However the final seal won't break for at least two more weeks, I will keep in touch, by way do you 7 have any more questions."

"Yes, I have one, why are you a Princess and not a Queen?" asked Britta, "I mean I'm sure somewhere little girls want to be like you and you're just a princess."

Princess Celestia stared at her, fighting off the strangest urge to call her the worst.

"It's not important." Said Princess Celestia.

Twilight was face palming…

"We should go… we do have a deadline." Said Annie.

Princess Celestia gave Twilight the books about the Elements of Life, after that they all ran out of the chamber, and once they were out of the palace, Jeff finally said that obvious.

"We are so screwed" said Jeff.

"Jeffery." Scolded Shirley, "Don't say that… no matter how true it might be."

"Wait? What?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"No he's right, the best any of us ever did was win at Paintball, we're probably the worst group of 7 to do this." Said Abed, "Possibly somewhere below worst. We just came here because we had a time machine at the worst possible time."

"Oh come on you can't be that bad." Said Twilight.

They all flinched.

"About a month ago…" said Britta, "We started a riot at our old school."

"Oh come it can't be that bad." Said Rainbow Dash.

"IT wasn't like it wasn't a funeral at the same time." Said Pinkie.

There was an awkward silence.

"My word…" said Rarity.

"Seriously?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Wait… if it was your school, then why are you different ages?" asked Pinkie.

"Do community colleges exist here in Equestria?" asked Jeff.

"Oh…" said Twilight realizing, "Yes, they do…"

"That doesn't matter, it was all in the past." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Come on… we should head back to Ponyville." Said Twilight.

"Why?" asked Jeff.

"Well the library is probably the best to read the books." Said Twilight.

They shrugged and headed back to the train station.

They didn't know that Princess Luna heard everything…

"Should I tell Tia?" asked Princess Luna.

"Don't worry, I heard everything." Said Princess Celestia joining her.

"So should we?" asked Princess Luna.

"No, they are good people." Said Princess Celestia, "They might not be perfect, but they are who we have."

"But they are below the bottom of the barrel." Said Princess Luna.

"Don't worry, they have my faith…" said Princess Celestia.

Princess Luna sighed.

With the two groups of friends they managed catch the last train of the day (which unfortunately meant they have to sleep on the train back to Ponyville).

Thankfully since they didn't have to hide any secrets, they were in the same car…

"So what happened next?" asked Pinkie.

"And so the Inspector and Reggie…" said Abed.

"Can you please go without five minutes with out talking about Inspector Spacetime? I'm trying to sleep." Said Jeff.

"You know there's a for that." Said Abed.

"All of the beds are taken." Said Jeff.

"You know what I realized you all need a place to stay when we back into town." Said Pinkie.

"I call Pinkie Pie's house!" yelled Troy.

"Abed you can stay too since there are 7 of you." Said Pinkie.

"Cool, coolcoolcool." Said Abed.

"I think I should stay with Twilight." Said Annie, "I can help her find the location of the other elements."

"Thanks." Said Twilight.

"Oh Jeff, if you want…" said Rarity with a seductive smile.

"No way, I'm not letting you two under the same roof." Said Shirley, "I'm staying at your place Rarity."

Rarity started pouting.

"I guess Jeff can stay at my place." Whispered Fluttershy.

"Thanks." Said Jeff.

"You want to Britta you can stay with me." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Why thank you Rainbow Dash." Said Britta.

"I guess you two are falling for each other." Said Peirce.

Rainbow Dash tried to punch him.

"I'll house him." Muttered Applejack.

While they were going to the joinery it was going to be a long road… a long awkward road…

And hopefully they were wrong… maybe Equestria wasn't screwed… Maybe…

Next Time: Twilight and Annie quickly figure out the next element is in Cloudsdale. Unfortunately what Celestia didn't know was that Singularity had other abilities in its partially sealed form... What are they? Find out next time!


	3. Cloudsdale Crisis

A/N: Once again, I would like to reiterate, if anyone would like to be an editor for a FIMfiction cut, please PM or review... but only for those who's on this site... no anonymous review please...

Chapter 3: Cloudsdale Crisis

The second that they arrived back in Ponyville Annie and Twilight headed to the Library. After explaining to Spike what was going on they went to finding the next Element of Life.

"Why do they have to put it in riddle?" asked Twilight.

"I don't know." Said Annie, "They were probably from a different universe than us."

"Compassion lies ever floating, never touching the ground, a place where clouds are born." Read Twilight, "Of course, this one it's so obvious."

"What do you mean?" asked Annie.

"Cloudsdale. It's a city that entirely made of clouds." Explained Twilight, "Plus most of the clouds in Equestria are born there."

"Are you guys almost done?" asked Spike, "You forget to retile the books that you didn't need."

Indeed they were surrounded by books.

"Why did there have to bee two of them." Muttered Spike picking up the books.

"Well we should tell everyone." Said Twilight, "Let's go to Pinkies first… I think she might be a bad influence on your friend."

"I doubt it, I think she might be a bad influence on Tory and Abed." Said Annie.

There was silence…

"Wait, Pinkie's with somepony who might be a influence, this I gotta see." Said Spike.

They got to Sugar Cube Crooner to find… they were… well both right.

Abed was dressed like the Inspector, Troy was dressed like Reggie and Pinkie was dressed like Geneva. Not only that but Troy was what looked like to be five cupcakes in his mouth and Pinkie was trying to give him the Heimlich.

"I think we should have cupcake breaks along with bathroom breaks while here." Said Abed.

Pinkie was able to get the cupcakes out of Troy's mouth.

"How about you able to do it?" Said Troy.

"Don't know." Answered Pinkie with a shrug.

Twilight cleared her throat causing the three to stare at them.

"How long were you there?" asked Troy.

"Less than a minute after I came out of the bathroom." Answered Abed.

Spike couldn't help but to laugh.

"Just ignore him." Sighed Twilight.

"Did you find the next element?" asked Abed.

"It's in Cloudsdale." Said Twilight.

"Cloudsdale? What's that?" asked Troy in the least convincing way possible.

"You know about Cloudsdale?" asked Twilight staring at him.

"No of not…" lied Troy.

"It's a city in the clouds." Said Pinkie, "It's really cool!"

"I have to go get the hot air balloon." Said Twilight, "Can all of you get the others?"

"I don't know, we just got back a couple hours ago…" said Troy.

"We don't have time to rest." Said Twilight.

Pinkie took out maps from somewhere and gave them to Annie, Troy and Abed.

"I'm going to get Rarity and Shirley." Said Pinkie, "I'm sure that Rarity is giving her an unwanted make over."

"Oh I want to see that." Said Troy.

"You're the only who can get to Rainbow Dash's house." Pointed out Twilight.

"Oh… yeah…" mumbled Troy.

And so they all headed to tell the others that they found out where the next Elements.

Pinkie headed towards Carousel Boutique with Spike.

"So… what were you doing?" asked Spike.

"Playing Inspector Spacetime." answered Pinkie.

"I see…" said Spike.

They got to the boutique with Shirley backed into a corner.

"I told you I don't need a makeover." Said Shirley.

"Oh come now, you can't like the way your mane is…" said Rarity.

"I'm fine the way my hair is…" said Shirley.

"But it's so messy and unkempt." Said Rarity.

"This is just way it is." Said Shirley.

"Hi!" called out Pinkie, "They already found the next element!"

"Oh thank the lord!" said Shirley running towards Pinkie.

"I'll get you next time…" mumbled Rarity, she looked at Spike, "Spike be a dear and watch the shop for me."

"Okay Rarity." Said spike in full on love mode.

Meanwhile at Fluttershy's cottage, Fluttershy was feeding her animals, while Jeff laid on her couch staring at the ceiling.

That was when he saw Angel hop towards him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Angel pointed to Jeff, then pointed outside and started to pretend cry, then made a motion as if he strangling someone then once again pointed at Jeff.

"What?" asked Jeff.

"I think he said that if you make Fluttershy cry he'll kill you." Said Abed suddenly showing up.

Jeff jumped, "Where did you come from?" he asked.

"I teleported in." said Abed, "I figured out to it last night."

"I see…" Jeff slowly, he was freak out by it.

Angel stared at the strange unicorn then nodded.

"Why would he think I'd make her cry?" asked Jeff.

"Well when compared to ponies, you're a complete and utter bastard… no offense." Said Jeff.

"I see." Said Jeff unsure how to react.

That was when Fluttershy came into the room.

"Oh Abed…" whispered Fluttershy, "When did you get here?"

"Less than a minute ago." Said Abed, "Annie and Twilight found the next element already and wanted me to tell you."

"Okay." Whispered Fluttershy.

As they left, Jeff looked at Angel one more time, who did the "I'm watching you" motion.

At Rainbow Dash's house, she was in a conversation with Britta, about Peirce

"But his dad was even worse." Said Britta.

"How so?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Before Britta could say anything there was a knock on the door, Rainbow Dash opened it and saw it was Derpy.

"Morning Rainbow Dash!" said Derpy handing her the mail.

"Morning Derpy." Said Rainbow Dash.

Britta looked at Derpy, "So that's Derpy." She mumbled.

She flew over to the door and was about to reassure Derpy about her disabilities, when she heard a squee, as it turns out Troy had just arrived and was trying to stop himself from squeezing at the cross eyed Pegasus.

"Oh this is Britta and Troy, they're in town for a while." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Hey there!" greeted Derpy.

"Don't worry…" said Britta, "I won't look down just because you're disabled."

Rainbow Dash face hoofed when she said that.

"What's that supposed it mean?" asked Derpy.

"Nothing…" said Britta.

"What just because I'm cross eyed means I'm disabled?" asked Derpy.

"No… I didn't mean it that way." Said Britta.

"You're the worst, I demand apology muffins and you better have them next time I see you." Said Derpy.

Derpy flew off to continue her route leaving everyone in stunned silence.

"What just happened?" asked Troy.

"I don't know…" sighed Rainbow Dash.

At Sweet Apple Acres, Annie managed to find Applejack.

"Hey there Annie." Said Applejack, "Did you and Twi find the next element?"

"We did." Said Annie.

"All right, let's go get Peirce." Said Applejack.

As they headed to the house, Annie asked an important question.

"Did you tell your family about what's going on?"

"I did…" said Applejack, "and considering the other stuff we've fought Granny Smith had Big Macintosh aren't surprised."

"I see." Said Annie.

They got to the house where they saw Granny Smith was looking at Peirce as he ate a pie.

"This has to be the best pie I have ever eaten." Said Peirce.

"A shucks Mr. Hawthorn…" said Granny.

"Call me Peirce…" said Peirce, "Mr. Hawthorn was my father."

The two watched as Granny Smith made the moves on Peirce. Applejack tried her best not to vomit.

"Ewww…" muttered Annie.

Annie went over to Peirce and used her new magic skill to tug on his ear.

"Sorry, but we have to go." Said Annie.

"Not so hard…" muttered Peirce.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't see that." Mumbled Applejack then she followed them.

They all managed to meet up at the place where the hot air balloon is kept.

"As you may or not know the next element is in Cloudsdale." Said Twilight, "I'm going to apply the clouds walking spell in the air."

"Can we all fit in there?" asked Jeff looking at the rather small hot air balloon.

"I'm sure it can fit 9 ponies." Said Twilight.

"And Gilligan cut." Said Abed.

Everyone stared at Abed.

"What?" asked Applejack.

"Just ignore that." Said Jeff.

Sometime later…

The non-Pegasi were crowed in the backset of the balloon.

"Okay… who's butt in my face." Said Annie.

"Oh no… who's stepping on my tail?" asked Rarity.

"Next time get a bigger hot air balloon." Muttered Jeff.

The Pegasi started at the balloon, all of them relieved they didn't have to be in there.

"I'm so happy I'm a Pegasus right now." Said Troy.

Thankfully they got to Cloudsdale without crashing.

"Okay…" said Twilight, "I'm going to apply the cloud walking spell now…" said Twilight, "I know I should have done it eviler sorry…"

"Look! I don't believe this cloud walking spell is needed, they can stand on the clouds so can I!" Said Peirce.

Peirce jumped out of the basket and immediately fell though the clouds, everyone couldn't help but to stare at what just happened.

"I'd say let him fall, but we still need him to save the universe." Said Jeff.

"I'll go save him." Muttered Rainbow Dash, thankfully she didn't' have to resort to the Sonic Rainboom.

After that little ordeal, thankfully Twilight managed to properly apply the Cloud Walking spell.

Meanwhile in Canterlot, in the Palace specifically the seal, a black blob came out that took the form of a crow the flew out of a window, after all it couldn't let anyone know of it's existence, at least not yet…

Back up in the clouds in the city of Cloudsdale…

"So where do you think it might be?" asked Annie.

"I think I remember seeing a statue like the one back in the palace near the weather factory." Saud Rainbow Dash.

"The weather factory?" asked Shirley.

"Why do you sound surprised?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"We don't control the weather in our universe." Said Annie, "It happens naturally."

"Seriously?" asked Rainbow Dash, "And I guess plants grow on their own."

There was an awkward silence.

"Wow… you're universe is weird." Said Pinkie.

"Our universe is this one is the weird one." Said Jeff.

Before a rather childish argument could happen there were several screams, Rainbow Dash flew over to see what was going on and found a perfect round hole in the cloud. And several Pegasi were freaking out.

"What happened?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"A weird black bird suddenly land and caused that hole." Cried a Pegasus filly.

That was when the crow tried to fly into Rainbow Dash, but Rainbow Dash dodged. The crow landed creating another hole in the clouds.

"Great…" muttered Rainbow Dash.

The bird once again flew towards Rainbow Dash at the same time the others arrived.

"What's going on?" asked Twilight.

"That thing is caused by whatever it's called." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Singularity." corrected Twilight.

"Whatever." Muttered Rainbow Dash trying to fly away from it.

Applejack decided to try to lasso it, however when she used it the rope dissolved.

""Crud…" muttered Applejack.

However this only caused the crow to turn it's attention onto Applejack, who ran as fast she could.

"Hey!" yelled Rainbow Dash to the Pegasi of Cloudsdale, "Do any of you know where a weird stone ball on a pillar?"

"I have, I pass on the way to work." Said a grey mare with a purple and blue mane and tail, "I'll show the way…"

"Wait…" said Abed, "I have a theory, Twilight can you make a rope made of entirely magic?"

"Why?" asked Twilight.

"Because I have an idea." Said Abed.

"Go on ahead." Said Twilight figuring it out.

The grey mare named Peppermint Crunch lead the way.

"So… do you have a relative named Mintberry Crunch?" asked Troy.

"No…" said Peppermint, "Why?"

"No reason." Said Troy.

None of them currently watched South Park so none of them got the joke.

Back with Applejack she continued to run hoping that she wouldn't run out of cloud with the bird tail her.

That was when suddenly the crow was tied up with a purple rope.

Applejack turned around breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the rope coming from Twilight's horn.

Applejack saw Abed next to her.

"I came up with a theory, it seemed that it dissolves matter." Said Abed, "I thought Magic might work. Turns out I was right."

"Well he is the element of knowledge." Sighed Twilight.

The bird struggled in the rope.

"We just need to figure out how to get rid of it." Said Abed, "Now if only we had some kind go trap…"

Meanwhile near the weather factor Peppermint Crunch showed them to the stature which was indeed the next element.

"So who goes first?" asked Annie.

"Peirce." Said Jeff.

"Oh come on." Said Peirce.

"We need to see which one you fits best." Said Jeff.

"Fine." Muttered Peirce.

He grabbed the orb, but it electrocuted him.

"I'm sure being a psych major, I'll be the one to weird it." Said Britta.

"Former psych major." Corrected Jeff.

Britta touched the orb and she too got an electric shock.

"Okay who's next?" asked Jeff.

"I'll try it." Said Troy.

He grabbed the orb next and there was a bright flash of light and encompassed all of Cloudsdale.

Where Twilight, Abed and Applejack were the crow dissolved with an unearthly scream.

Back at where the element was kept, the light decided down revealing that it was now a gold necklace with a bright green crystal the shape of wrench.

"All right!" cheered Troy.

"So what's going on exactly?" asked Peppermint.

"We'll tell you later." Said Pinkie.

The group groups once again met up, and when abed saw that Troy found his they did they're secret hand shake.

"So I guess maybe we should head back and find the next element." Said Twilight.

"Do it tomorrow." Said Jeff.

"Yeah…" agreed Rainbow Dash, "I haven't been able to get any sleep in the last day."

"But…" said Twilight.

"Look the Princess said we have like two weeks." Said Jeff, "I'm sure we have plenty of time…"

"Fine" muttered Twilight, "If anything happens, I'm blaming you…"

In the seal, Singularity became angry, they had found the weakness of it's golems… Magic… hopefully it's next golem will be able to do it's job and kill them… after all one touch can kill a normal pony... it would bring Equestria into nothingness and those enlistment barriers couldn't stop them if they tried.

Next Time: They go to Trottingham to search for the next element. Meanwhile Twilight gets a letter telling her what those weird animals are... What will happen? Find out next time!


	4. Below Ground

Chapter 4: Below Ground

Princess Celestia read the letter that Twilight had sent her, she had worried about this before.

"What is wrong?" asked Princess Luna.

"Singularity's Golems." Said Princess Celestia.

"It can send them even in its seal?" asked Princess Luna.

"I seems that way." Sighed Princess Celestia.

Princess Celestia sighed, she had hopped that they would have to worry about the golems yet.

Meanwhile in Ponyville, it was just a normal day, ponies from all over town did they're errands and burnsides, Shirley and Jeff were sitting outside of a café just drinking coffee.

"I don't know why that girl wants to give me a make over but she just won't stop." Said Shirley.

"I know what you mean, I had to get away from the house." Said Jeff, "That rabbit won't stop giving me death threats."

"Stop making fun of me." Muttered Shirley.

"I'm not… all those guys were right, that rabbit is evil." Muttered Jeff.

"What?" asked Shirley.

That was when Rarity showed up with Spike following her while pink hearts came from him.

"Oh Shirley." Said Rarity, then she noticed Jeff, "Oh Jeffery, I didn't notice you."

"Oh come on your just saying that." Said Jeff.

Before Rarity could respond Spike said, "Shouldn't we be getting back to the bouquet."

"Oh yes." Said Rarity, "I'll see you later Jeffery."

However Spike stayed.

"Do anything to Rarity, and you'll regret it." Muttered Spike glaring at Jeff.

"Spike!" called out Rarity.

Spike ran after Rarity, leaving both Shirley and Jeff confused.

"Now that I've been threaten by a baby dragon, do you believe I was threatened by a bunny?" asked Jeff.

"Maybe." Mumbled Shirley.

That was hewn Britta walked over to the table carrying a muffin basket.

"What's with the muffin basket?" asked Jeff.

"I angered the mail mare." Said Britta, "And she demanded this as an apology."

"It isn't Derpy is it?" asked Jeff.

"How did you know?" asked Britta.

"Considering your little gripe when we first got here, it's not wonder why you offended her." Muttered Jeff.

As it turns out that was when Derpy saw her.

"Are those the apology muffins?" asked Derpy glaring at Britta.

"Yeah, I asked Mrs. Cake what kind of Muffins you liked and after hearing what happened she made this basket." Said Britta, "So we cool?"

Derpy grabbed the muffin basket, "For now…"

"Hey at least you didn't get threats against you." Said Jeff.

"What?" asked Britta.

"Don't' ask." Muttered Jeff.

Nearby, Pinkie was listening to Abed describe the Star Wars Trilogy, when Troy whop was with them saw Derpy.

"Um… there's something I need to do." Said Troy flying over to Derpy.

"What was that about?" asked Pinkie.

"Don't mind him." Said Abed.

"Does it have something to with the fact you watch us." Said Pinkie.

Abed looked at her.

"You knew." Said Abed.

"You can sense them too. Can't you?" asked Pinkie.

"I try not to address it that much." Said Abed, "I noticed when I kid."

"I know right." Said Pinkie, "My sisters never wanted to be around me until after I get my cutie mark."

There was a silence.

"It's too bad we're from different universe." Said Pinkie.

"I know." Said Abed.

"So… in your universe is Derpy popular?" asked Pinkie.

"You have no idea." Said Abed.

"By the way… please don't tell my friends about this." Said Pinkie.

"Don't worry, I don't like it when the characters learn they're in a TV show, it's too cheap a gimmick, nothing I've ever seen ever captured the perfect excusal crisis." Said Abed, "Besides, with the exception of Peirce I doubt anyone would say anything."

That was when Troy arrived.

"That was so some awesome! I found out her cutie mark means popping bubble wrap." Said Troy.

"Nice!" said Abed.

Pinkie just giggled.

Meanwhile at the Apple Family Stand, Peirce was working the stand with Applejack.

"Why can't I just lay low at your place?" asked Peirce.

"Because I don't trust you being around Granny Smith." muttered Applejack.

"Oh come, I would never get into the sack with her…" said Peirce.

Unfortunately Rarity and Spike were there to say hi.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Said Rarity.

That was when Spike looked like he was going to vomit.

"Can't blame him this time." Said Applejack.

However he cough up the scroll.

"Did that lizard just barf up a scroll?" asked Peirce.

"I'm a baby dragon…" muttered Spike.

Spike skimmed though the scroll.

"I'm sorry Rarity bout I have to go take this to Twilight." Said Spike who ran off.

There was an awkward silence.

"I have to go." Said Rarity.

"If you mention that again, I'm going to buck you." Said Applejack.

"Wait... why do you want to do it, if you won't let me and your grandma do it." Said Peirce.

At the Library, Spike came into to find a massive pile of books next to the two studiers.

"Hope exists where hope is needed, the place where the thief steals from the rich and gives to the needy." Read Twilight "That's obviously Trottingham, the legendary, Robbing Hood"

"Twilight!" yelled Spike.

"What is it?" asked Annie.

"This letter came for from Princess Celestia." Said Spike.

HE gave her the letter, Twilight read and immediately got worried.

"What does it say." Said Annie.

"My dearest student Twilight Sparkle, I unfortunately have terrible news to give you. Singularity has to the ability to create creatures named Golems, these Golems have the ability to completely and utterly destroy everything they touch, even living things. With the weekend seal, Singularity is able to send them to prevent you from finding the Elements of Life. However magic is their weakness. Please be careful, Signed Princess Celestia." Read Twilight.

There was a silence.

"Spike go find everypony and tell them to meet at the train station" said Twilight.

"Fine…" sighed Spike who decided to get Applejack and Peirce last after what he heard.

Sometime later at the train station, everyone managed to meet up.

"We're here." Said Applejack as she and Peirce was the last ones to arrive.

They all flinched at Peirce's face which was covered in bruises, slightly swollen with two black eyes.

"Oh, Peirce hat happened?" asked Annie.

"I learned that if Applejack says if she's going to buck you, it's not a euphemism." Said Peirce.

"Eww…" muttered Annie.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Let just ignore Peirce and just go whatever city the next element is." Muttered Jeff.

"There's something else I have to tell you." Said Twilight.

However as the train started to board she decided to wait until they were on the train…

"So wait, you mean that weird bird thing can kill us if it touches us." Said Troy.

"I'm sure it can make other animals too." Said Twilight.

"We already knew all this." Said Jeff.

"Expect for the death part." Corrected Abed.

"Yes, except for the death part." Said Jeff, "All we now know is that why they and confirmed out theories."

They all shrugged realizing he was right.

"Does he do that a lot?" asked Rainbow Dash to Britta.

"All the time." Answered Britta.

In Canterlot at the seal, another bird shaped golem popped out, knowing where the next element was.

A couple hours later they got to Trottingham, which was a quaint little village, that was very similar to Ponyville.

"So this is Trottingham." Said Troy, "It's just like I managed it.

Twilight decided to ask the nearest pony, "Excuse me have you ever seen a stature of a sphere on a pillar."

"No I 'ave never seen a stature like that, sorry I couldn't 'elp." Responded the pony.

"Was that a Cockney pony?" asked Britta.

"Now's not the time." Said Jeff.

"Sine I'm not needed here, I'm going to look for those Golems." Said Abed.

"Are you sure you can handle it." Said Twilight.

"Don't worry, I've figure out my magic, I also figure out how to use it like a proton pack from Ghostbusters, but instead of putting in the trap I'm just going to hold on it until it gets destroyed by the element of life." Said Abed.

"What?" asked Twilight.

"I'll tell you about it on the way back." Said Abed.

Abed walked off leaving 5 of the native ponies confused.

"I think somepony should go look after him." Said Twilight.

"Since I already found my element I'll go look after him." Said Troy.

"Me too." Said Pinkie.

Troy flew after Abed while Pinkie hopped away.

They began to search, the town for the stature.

"So Applejack, why did you buck Peirce again." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I already said I don't want to talk about it." Said Applejack.

"I'll explain it." Said Peirce.

"Please don't." said Britta.

That was when they approached by an old mare.

"Excuse me, I heard you were searching for a stature of a ball on a pillar." Said the old mare, "It's over by the blacksmith's."

"Thank you." Said Twilight.

The old mare decided to tell her how to get to the blacksmith, however during this conversation the golem landed. After creating a crater it shape shifted into a gopher and dug underground.

And o they headed to where the element was, they saw it.

"Good we're almost there." Said Rainbow Dash.

That was when the ground beneath them crumbled beneath them, only the three Pegasus were able to react.

"Oh no… oh no…" whispered Fluttershy.

"Hey you all right!" called out Rainbow Dash.

"We're fine." Called out Annie.

The ground was in large chunks, Shirley and Applejack were on one, Annie, Jeff and Twilight were on another and Rarity and Peirce were on a third that held the element of life.

"Hey, this must be a sign that this is mine." Said Peirce.

Peirce touched and got an electric shock.

"What could have caused this?" asked Twilight.

That was when they felt something rumbling below them, and the golem jumped out of the ground still in its gopher form.

"That explains a lot…" mumbled Jeff.

"Rainbow Dash, Britta, do you think you can fly Shirley and Annie to it?" asked Jeff.

"Wait… why?" asked Twilight.

"You said it was Hope right, I doubt I'm the one who resents it the most." Said Jeff.

"I don 't know." Said Britta, "I'm still not used to the whole I can fly thing."

"Didn't worry I can do both!" said Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash flew towards Annie, picked her up and put on the right piece of rock.

However the rock began to sink some more.

Annie walked towards the element as to not disturb the ground breaking apart around her.

She was about to touch her, but the golem came out of the ground with a loud shriek aimed it's elf at Annie.

However before it could even get near her, it was tied up by a yellow rope made of magic. It was Abed who was with Pinkie and Troy.

"Come on hurray it up already." Said Abed who was clearly plain g a character.

Annie touched it and there was a bright flash of light destroying the golem. When the light died she was holding the element of life which took the form of her cutie mark it gem being sky blue.

"Looks like everything is going to be fine." Said Pinkie.

That was when the ground under Peirce gave way sending him into a crevice.

"Peirce?" asked Annie.

"I'm okay…" said Peirce.

"So who's going toy get him out?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Not me." muttered Applejack.

Meanwhile in Canterlot, within its seal Singularly groaned, it had sensed that another one of its Golems was defeated.

Oh well… it k new something better came along.

Because it made another struggle against the seals and the second seal broke.

It was just one step closer.

Upstairs, Princess Luna checked up on her sister.

"I think they found the third Element of Life." Said Princess Luna.

"I think so too." Princess Celestia smiled.

"By the way, I was wondering did you mention that the Golems can shape shift?" asked Princess Luna.

Princess Celestia blinked, she face hoofed. She couldn't belie she had forgotten that one little detail.

That was when throne of the guards in charge of the seal came up.

"The second seal has broken." Said the guards.

Princess Celestia sighed, at least for the time being they were one step ahead of Singularity.

Next Time: The next Element is in Baltimare, a city that's known for it's crime... not only that but a certain unicorn is performing there. What will happen... Find out next time!


	5. Fan Service: Good or Bad?

A/N: I meant to add this last week, but to certain events I decided to wait a week. Also No offense to anyone from Baltimore... it's based on inside joke inviting my family. Also one more thing: I'm going to make a giant call for a Director's Cut Beta on both Deviant Art and FIMfiction... so yeah... enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 5: Fan Service: Good or Bad?

Twilight and Annie were looking though a massive pile of books trying to figure out the next riddle.

"By the ocean the orioles fly across the sky, that is where Peace is." Read Twilight, "It's Baltimare! OF course, orioles…"

"We should tell everyone else." Said Annie.

That was when they noticed the book forts.

"What's this?" asked Twilight.

That was when Tory and Abed popped their heads up from one of the book forts.

"Hey Twilight." Said Troy.

"Sorry." Said Spike popping up from the other one.

"You let them do this." Said Twilight.

"You weren't putting any of them back." Said Spike.

"So you let them build books forts?{" asked Twilight, who face hoofed, she looked at Annie who didn't seem surfside by this fact, "So… do they do this a lot?"

"Not that much." Said Annie, "Though they do live in a basket form." She mumbled.

Twilight sighed, "You can keep it, but you have to reshelf them when you're finally done."

"Fine…" said the four in the forts, and that included Pinkie who was in Spike's fort.

"Can you get everyone else, we found the next location." Said Annie.

After they left, Twilight turned to Annie.

"Seriously?" she asked, "They live in a blanket fort?"

"Yes." Sighed Annie, "And that's not getting into Fluffy Town."

"What?" asked Twilight.

"Don't ask." Sighed Annie.

Sometime later they managed to get to the train station and boarded the train there.

"Great… Baltimare." Muttered Rainbow Dash, "We have to go to that Tartarus Hole."

"Tartarus Hole?" asked Peirce.

"Tartarus is the ancient Greek equivalent of hell." Said Abed, "So it means hellhole."

"So what's wrong with the city." Said Shirley.

"well you see the economy of Baltimare collapsed and…" said Twilight, however she was cut off by the former study group going "Oh…"

"Yeah, a bad economy does turn places into Hellholes." Said Peirce, "Just look at Detroit."

"What?" asked Twilight.

"Never mind." Said Jeff.

They arrived at the city to empty buildings everywhere as well as graffiti.

"Let's just find that Element quickly." Said Jeff.

That was when a unicorn colt showed up with his glowing.

"Give me all of your cash now!" he yelled.

Applejack ended up bucking him 20 feet away.

"I just remembered I have to do something while here." Said Abed.

"What?" asked Twilight.

"Just something." Said Abed who just walked off.

However both Troy and Annie got a strange feeling.

"You don't think?" asked Troy.

"No… he doesn't have his costume." Said Annie.

"What?" asked Pinkie.

"We need to find it quickly." Said Rarity, "I want to leave here as soon as possible."

They went on their search, a few minutes into it, they heard music.

"What's that?" asked Twilight.

"I'm guessing it's just ghetto music for you ponies." Said Peirce, "You know like rap music."

They all glared at Peirce.

"You know there's something familiar about that music." Said Twilight.

"Oh let's go see it! It sounds fun." Said Pinkie.

Pinkie ran off ahead to where the music came from.

"I don't knew why but I have a bad feeling about this." Said Jeff.

They got to what appeared to be the city's square where they saw a wagon that was the source of the music.

"It can't be." Muttered Rarity.

"What's she's doing here." Muttered Rainbow Dash.

That was when the wagon opened up revealing a stage, followed by a stream of fireworks.

"It's her." Muttered Applejack.

"Let's just get out of here before she notices us…" said Rainbow Dash.

"Why? What's going on?" asked Britta.

That was when a blue pony appeared on stage.

"Greetings everypony! I am the great and powerful Trixie!" yelled the pony.

It was met by a cough as she noticed the rather bored looking crowd.

The pony named Trixie muttered something under breath. That was when she saw a certain somepony in the crowd.

"Well, well, well isn't it Twilight Sparkle." Said Trixie.

"Oh no…" muttered Twilight.

"If we had a distraction." Said Pinkie.

"Is that Bat Man!" yelled Troy pointing to a building.

"No one knows who that is." Muttered Jeff.

"No… he's right." Said Britta.

On top of a building was somepony dressed like Bat Man, the could tell he was a unicorn because of his horn…

"You have got to be kidding!" yelled Jeff.

"Is that Abed?" asked Rainbow Dash.

It is." Sighed Shirley.

"What is he wearing." Said Rarity.

That was when "Bat Man" jumped off the roof. Well morel like tumble off the roof.

"I'm going to go check on him." Said Fluttershy.

Trixie on the other and saw the distraction as her chance to confront Twilight.

"Twilight Sparkle!" yelled Trixie running over to Twilight blocking her path.

"Oh hello Trixie!" said Twilight nervously.

"You dare upstage Trixie back in Ponyville well you have another thing coming." Said Trixie.

"I'm sorry Trixie, but I have a mission to do." Said Twilight.

"We don't have to do it right now." Said Troy.

"Yes, we do." Said Twilight.

"Actually it's right over there." Said Troy.

Troy pointed to the stone on the pillar, which was not only part of the town square but right in front of the building "Bat Man was on."

"Or we can get it right now, find Abed and bolt." Said Jeff.

"Well I want to see Twilight go up against Trixie." Said Troy.

"See this Pegasus wants to see us duel, give the crowd what it wants." Said Trixie.

Twilight sighed, "Fine..." she muttered, "I'll go up against you Trixie." Muttered Twilight.

"Troy, why did you do that?" asked Annie.

"Do what?" asked Troy.

Annie grabbed Troy.

"Why did you goad Twilight into doing that?" asked Annie.

"You know I'm a Trixie fan." Answered Troy.

Stared at him.

Nearby Fluttershy checked on "Bat Man."

"Abed, are you okay?" asked Fluttershy.

"Don't worry." Said Bat Man in an extremely gravely voice, "I'm fine, it was nothing for me."

"Are you okay?" asked Fluttershy.

"I'm fine." Said "Bat Man", "I'm Bat Mane and the city needs me."

"Bat Mane" ran off, tripping over the cape before continuing.

Fluttershy flew over to the others.

"I think there's something wrong with Abed." Said Fluttershy.

"Is he imitating George Clooney?" asked Troy.

"I… maybe?" asked Fluttershy.

"IS Abed speaking in a gravely voice?" asked Annie.

"Yes." Answered Fluttershy.

"Then he's fine." Said Troy.

"Well normal for Abed." Said Jeff.

"Shouldn't someone watch him?" asked Fluttershy.

"Let's just leave him be for now." Sighed Jeff, "He'll be fine, unless guns and knives exist."

Meanwhile in Canterlot, at the seal, Singularity began to create another golem. It flew off to Baltimare, knowing that's where the group was.

Back in Baltimare…

"And now we begin to see how's magic is stronger!" said Trixie as the fire works began to shoot off, "Now does anypony have a competition."

"Mud wrestling!" yelled a random stallion in the crowd.

"Yeah! Mud wrestling!" agreed Peirce.

"I hear using magic to lift weights!" said Trixie.

"No you didn't!" yelled Pierce.

In the crowd the ponies stared at Peirce.

"What? I was just agreeing with the crowd." Said Peirce.

Twilight face hoofed while Trixie rolled her eyes and unveiled the weights.

Trixie lifted half of them.

"Beat that Twilight Sparkle." Said Trixie.

Twilight sighed and easily lifted them all.

Trixie blinked then remember something.

"Trixie had forgot that you have lifted an Ursa Minor." Mumbled Trixie, "How Trixie is not done yet."

Twilight sighed, this was going to be a long day.

Elsewhere, "Bat Mane" had found the colt from earlier trying to rob a mare.

"Now give me all your cash!" said the Colt.

That was when "Bat Mane", jumped down from the building using a magical grappling hook… landing on the colt.

"Are you okay?" asked the Mare.

"I'm fine." Said "Bat Mane", "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Said the Mare confused.

Bat Mane got up and ran off but not before saying "I'm Bat Mane."

"That's it! I'm going to Las Pegasus." Muttered the colt.

Back in the town square, Trixie called out.

"Are there any new suggestions from the crowd." Said Trixie.

"Poll dancing!" yelled a random Stallion.

"Yeah! Pole dancing!" yelled Pierce.

In the crowd Shirley shook her head at Peirce.

"What in tarnation is wrong with you?" asked Applejack.

"What?" asked Peirce.

Back on stage, Trixie mutter under her breath, "We will not tell of the biggest threat that we have ever faced using illusions."

Twilight sighed, she wasn't that good with illusionary magic.

Trice used her fire works to create a cloud to protect her illusion.

"I the Great and Powerful Trixie once faced off agent an Ursa Minor, granted it had won."

Trixie smirked, she knew that Twilight while Twilight had defeated the Ursa Minor, lying in such a Podunk town, that's parable the worst she faced.

"It's your turn Twilight Sparkle." Said Trixie.

Twilight sighed and realized something…

Trixie didn't know anything about her.

"I'm not going to do this." Said Twilight.

"What? Why? Are you giving up?" Said Trixie, "Trixie is right, the Ursa Minor is the worst things you have ever faced."

"No it's not." Said Twilight.

"Oh really Twilight Sparkle? What have you faced that's stronger than a Ursa Minor?" asked Trixie.

"This is pointless, right now I'm trying to get the Elements of Life with my friends to stop those black monsters that have started to destroy Equestria." Said Twilight.

Trixie froze, she remembered hearing about the black monsters destroying part of Cloudsdale as well as Trottingham.

"Why? Why have you been assigned to stopping them?" asked Trixie, "That would be assigned to the Elements of Harmony."

That was when it struck Trixie.

"Your on of the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony? Aren't you?" asked Trixie.

Before Twilight could say anymore. A golem swooped down from the sky, aiming for Twilight.

Even though the ponies of Baltimare had been rather epitaphic before, they were now screaming and running away.

The bird like golem landed on the ground then shifted into a deer shape.

"What is that thing!" yelled Trixie.

"Don't let it touch you, it will destroy you." Said Twilight.

Trixie paled.

The deer like Golem ran towards the wagon, Twilight teleported away, but Twilight dodged it, only barely.

While Trixie wasn't touched by the deer like golem, unfortunately several of the safety mechanism for her fireworks were destroyed, it created a large explosion.

"Oh no." whispered Trixie.

That was when Bat Mane swooped down and grabbed Trixie before she could be engulfed by it. "Bat Mane" landed on the ground with the blue unicorn rather gracefully.

"Thank you…" said Trixie who began to blush.

"It was my job." Said "Bat Mane".

Twilight had reappeared where friends were standing.

"Do you think it's dead?" asked Troy.

That was when the smoke cleared and the deer was still standing there.

The deer ran towards the group when both Twilight and Bat Mane created magical ropes to tie it.

"Get it now!" yelled Twilight.

The four who had yet to get their elements went to the pillar.

"Okay who's first?" asked Jeff.

"Peirce." Said Britta and Shirley.

"What did I do?" asked Peirce.

"You're the one who tried to get them to mud wrestle and pole dance." Said Jeff.

"Fine." Muttered Peirce.

Peirce touched it and once again got zapped.

"Britta your next." Said Jeff.

"Why me?" asked Britta.

"Just go Britta." Said Shirley.

"Fine." Mumbled Britta.

She grabbed it and there was a bright light. IT decoyed the deer like golem. When the light died down.

Britta now help up a golden necklace with a peace sign shaped dark green gem.

"Oh look! I represent peace." Said Britta.

"You can gloat on the train ride back but not after that." Said Jeff.

"Oh come on." Said Britta.

Meanwhile Trixie regained her site.

"What is Trixie going to do?" asked Trixie.

"IT will be fine, you were able to get a another wagon from the Ursa Minor Incident, then you'll get another." Said "Bat Mane."

"I will." Said Trixie blushing.

"Bat Mane" began to leave.

"Wait, will Trixie ever see you again?" asked Trixie.

"Who knows." Said "Bat Mane", "Perhaps you will see me in the night, where I will protect who that need protecting or perhaps you will never see me again. I'm Bat Mane."

"Bat Mane" ran off leaving Trixie saddened.

"You okay?" asked Annie.

"Trixie is fine." Sighed Trixie.

"Don't worry, it's normal to fall for Abed when he gets into one of his characters." Said Annie

"What do you mean?" asked Trixie.

That was when Abed showed up.

"Hey, did I miss anything?" he acted causally.

"Where have you been, you messed the most awesome thing!" said Troy.

Everyone looked at Troy.

Trixie realized that "Bat Mane" was Abed and couldn't believe she fell for him.

"Wait… does that mean…" said Trixie.

Annie smiled nervously and laughed.

"Well it looks like we found the Element of Life, let's go back to Ponyville." Said Twilight.

"Wait!" yelled Trixie, "You are going to tell Trixie who you really are!"

Twilight looked at her friend, who all gave her looks, most of them said "Tell her."

"Fine…" muttered Twilight.

And Twilight told Trixie that she was Princess Celestia's personal student… on there train.

"Why are you taking the train back with us again?" asked Jeff.

"Because Trixie isn't getting a new wagon in Baltimare!" said Trixie.

"Will you please stop referring to your self in the third person? It's annoying." Said Peirce.

"No… Trixie will not, esspeiclly when a pony who encouraged Trixie to pole dance and mud wrestle." Said Trixie.

And so they return to Ponyville with the Element of Life, they were now at the midpoint and more than half way done. But they still had a lot to do, until Equestria was saved and they could go home.

Next Time: They head to Manehattan to find the next one. However the seal seems to be breaking much fast than expected. What will happen? Find out next time!


	6. Return to Manehattan

A/N: Well I added a director's cut on FIMfiction... so please check kit out, it only has one chapter... also I've added a cover... I did myself... I think it shows... Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Return to Manehattan

In the seal, Singularity began to move to try to break the seal once again. Outside, the seal glowed brightly then turned black… the next seal has broken…

In the Ponyville Library one of the other hand…

"You will not defeat the Legit Forts of Novel Scotia" said Troy as he sent out paper balls.

"The Fantastic Castle of Book land will never lose!" yelled Pinkie as she fired back.

Twilight walked up to them.

"Those weren't ripped from the books, were they?" asked Twilight.

"No of course not." Said Pinkie.

That is when Spike ran out of Pinkie's fort and burped out a scroll, he knew Twilight would kill him if he burnt them…

"I know I say this all the time but why does he still live in the library?" asked Troy.

Abed shrugged.

Twilight paled, "The next seal has broken." Said Twilight.

"I found the next location." Said Annie.

"Love resides on an island, but it not the long island but the small one." Said Twilight.

Annie nodded.

"Manehattan." Said Annie.

And so they all once again gathered on the train.

"They need a place Manehattan?" asked Peirce, "Are these horse puns getting worse, please tell I'm not the only one."

Of course they all ignored him.

"This is going to be a problem." Said Twilight looking at maps, "It might take days to find it, it's one of the most populated cities in Equestria…"

"I do have relatives but I don't know if I should ask them." Said Applejack, "I have seen them in years and we haven't gotten along since I was a filly, it's a long story."

"We'll do that if we can't find it within a day." Said Twilight.

"Do we really have to hurry though, I mean the seal's not that weak yet." Said Pinkie.

"We can't that that chance." Said Twilight, "The faster we get it, the safer everypony will be."

"Don't worry I lived in New York… which has our version of Manehattan I'll be able to find it." Said Britta.

Sometime later when they got into Manehattan…

"Get out my face rube!" yelled a pony Britta tried to ask about the orb.

"I'm not the rube! You're the rube." Said Britta.

"You're the worst." Muttered the pony who walked away.

The others watched.

"I'm guessing I'm not the only who knew that was going to happen." Muttered Jeff.

"Let's go find somepony who nicer." Said Pinkie.

Twilight used her magic to drag Britta away knowing it was probably better for her to not escalate the fight.

They found a food salesman who didn't seemed like a jerk so they asked him.

"Excuse me do you know where a certain stature is?" asked Twilight.

"Que?" asked the pony.

"Seriously!" yelled Jeff.

"Que?" responded the pony.

That was when a pair of ponies with oranges as cutie marks walked past them, they stopped.

"Applejack… is that you?" asked the mare.

Applejack froze when she said that.

"Oh hello Aunt Orange… Uncle Orange." Said Applejack.

"What are you doing here in Manehattan?" asked her Uncle Orange.

"We're doing something for Princess Celestia." Said Applejack.

"Oh that's right, you and your friends saved Equestria a few times." Said Aunt Orange.

"Yeah…" said Applejack.

"Are these your friends." Said Uncle Orange.

"Yes." Said Applejack.

"Excuse me… do you know where a stature of a sphere on a pillar is?" asked Twilight.

"No…" said Uncle Orange.

"I have never seen such a thing." Said Aunt Orange.

"Well see ya." Said Applejack.

"Can you at least come over for lunch." Said Aunt Orange.

"I can't something, it's just that we're trying to find that stature." Said applejack.

"Don't worry it won't take too long." Said Aunt Orange.

Jeff sighed, "Look we have to find that stature before something happens that will end up destroying the city." Said Jeff, "We really need to do this."

"Oh come now." Said Rarity, "I think one little lunch won't hurt anything."

"Now's not the time." Said Applejack.

"I am hungry." Said Pinkie.

"So am I." said Peirce.

"You don't want to eat lunch with them" whispered Applejack.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Peirce.

"The portions are really small." Mumbled Applejack.

"How small are we talking about?" asked Pinkie.

"A leaf and a piece of carrot." Said Applejack.

"If you want something more filling then perhaps we can go to a restaurant." Said Uncle Orange.

Applejack sighed, she knew that her aunt and uncle wouldn't stop unless they went out for lunch.

"Fine…" muttered Applejack, "But it has to be short."

Meanwhile in Canterlot, Singularity began to struggle again the seal since it fault the next one was weakened as well.

On the outside the next seal burnt out.

Singularity decided to send out a Golem unlike the others… something a little more larger…

A large back mass began to escape the castle with out destining anything, after all it would be very bad if the Princesses were to find out about this one.

Meanwhile at a fancy restaurant in downtown Manehattan, at large table the rather large group sat.

"So you are the student of Princess Celestia." Said Uncle Orange to Twilight.

"Why yes I am." Said Twilight feeling a little uncomfortable, she had usually gotten that feeling before, when somepony wanted to get it in with Princess Celestia.

On the other hand Rarity was having a wonderful; conversation with Aunt Orange.

Applejack sighed.

"So what's wrong?" asked Annie who was next to her.

"It's complicated." Sighed Applejack, "Knowing my uncle he probably want to get to know the heroes of Equestria."

"Well it's not that bad is it?" asked Annie.

"You see when I was filly I decided to move in with them. And when I left I could tell they resented me." Said Applejack.

"I see." Said Annie.

On the other side of the table there was another conversation.

"By the way, what happened to that pony from Baltimare?" asked Shirley.

"She got a new cart and ran out of town." Said Abed.

"Because the villagers were apparently after her." Said Pinkie.

"Seriously?" asked Jeff.

That was when there was loud thumps, as it something very giant was walking.

That was when they heard screams of "Dragon Attack! Dragon Attack!"

The patrons of the restaurant began to whisper amongst themselves.

They all left the restaurant and saw the dragon, which was pure black.

"That's no ordinary dragon." Said Troy and Abed at the same time.

They all stared at the two.

"We need to do something." Said Annie.

"I don't know…" said Twilight.

"Maybe try to find as many unicorns as we can to hold it off while the rest of us find the element." Said Annie coming up with an idea.

"Good thinking Annie." Said Twilight.

Jeff turned to the Oranges.

"Are you positive you never seen a stature like the one we mentioned before?" asked Jeff, "because if we find we'll ne able to stop that thing."

"Wait… that stature, I've seen it before." Said Aunt Orange.

"What?" asked Applejack.

"Yes, I've seen it many times in fact." Said Aunt Orange.

"Why didn't' you say anything before?" asked Applejack.

"I didn't think it was that important." Said Aunt Orange, "In fact I was planning to bring up during lunch."

Applejack glared at her aunt, that was when the floodgates opened.

"So you knew the whole times, lied to us because you wanted to have lunch with us?" asked Applejack.

"No exactly… I wanted to ask why you needed to find it." Said Aunt Orange.

Before Applejack could say any more.

"That's no imprint right now, we have to make sure it doesn't destroy the city." Said Twilight, "Take them to the stature now…"

"Oaky…" whispered Aunt Orange.

"What can the rest of us do?" asked Uncle Orange.

"Find as many unicorns that we can tell them to send magic at it." Said Twilight, "It's weak against magic."

Meanwhile in Ponyville Spike was cleaning up some of the mess from the book forts, when she suddenly burped up again letter.

"I hope it isn't bad news." He thought to himself.

He read it and froze, another seal broke, and the Princesses were planning measure to make sure another one doesn't break until all of the elements of Life were gathered.

"This isn't good…" said Spike.

He had no way to get into contact with Twilight either, he really hope they would be home soon.

Back in Manehattan, Twilight, Rarity, Annie and Abed as well as about 20 unicorns that were gathered all stood a safe distance from the dragon like golem. That was when they fired beam of pure magic at it.

The dragon like Golem screamed in pain, not only that but more unicorns joined in as well.

Meanwhile another group consisting of the three that hasn't found the elements yet, Applejack, her aunt and Fluttershy (who joined to make sure that Applejack wouldn't get into a fight with her aunt) all went searching for the element.

"Are you sure it's it." Said Applejack.

"Will you please stop asking me." Said Aunt Orange.

"Now's not the time." Said Fluttershy.

Aunt Orange sighed…

"This way." She said.

Back at the dragon like golem word had spread that it's weakness was magic it helped that Rainbow Dash, Troy, Pinkie and Britta spread the word, so many more unicorns had joined in.

However the ones that started were starting to become exhausted, Rarity had to stop after few minutes, as did a few others.

That was when Annie had to stop as well.

"You all right?" asked Rarity.

"I'm fine…" sighed Annie.

IT was a good thing that more beams were starting to cover the dragon like golem.

Meanwhile with the group searching they found what looked to be the stature.

"Is that really it?" asked Fluttershy.

"Only one way to find out." Said Jeff, "Peirce."

"What?" asked Peirce.

"Come on touch it." Said Jeff.

"Why? We both know Love is probably going to be Shirley's." said Peirce.

"It might be yours" said Jeff, "I mean you did get married 7 times."

"Maybe your right." Said Peirce buying it.

He touching and got shocked.

"Jeffery." scolded Shirley.

"You just wanted to see him get electrocuted." Said Fluttershy.

Jeff shrugged, while Shirley touched it, there was a very bright light that was shown though out the city, destroying the dragon like golem.

Cheers erupted when the dragon disappeared.

Back with the other group Shirley now held golden necklace with a reddish-pink gem that was shaped like brownie in the middle.

"What just happened?" asked Aunt Orange.

"It's an element of life." Said Applejack, "The reason why we came."

"I see…" said her aunt.

Meanwhile where the golem stood the unicorns that could celebrate did so…

However many of them were exhausted.

"You okay?" asked Rainbow Dash flying towards them.

"Just a rest or a few hours." Said twilight.

"I don't think I'm going to do that again." Sighed Annie.

"I'm just glad it didn't hide behind buildings." Said Abed.

They all stared at him.

"The American Godzilla movies?" asked Troy flying down next to Abed.

"Oh…" said Annie.

Twilight and Rarity looked at each other.

Applejack's uncle Orange walked up to them, "I believe that it's probably wise to rest up at our penthouse."

Twilight wanted to say no, however…

"We'd love to." Said Rarity.

"I think we should wait until Applejack gets back to make the decision." Said Twilight.

"Why?" asked Rarity, "I'm exhausted and I get to be in a Manehattan Penthouse…"

"Do you want to hurt Applejacks' feelings?" asked Twilight.

Rarity remained silent.

Rainbow Dash, Britta and Pinkie rejoined them less than a minute later, however it was more important 10 minutes later and Applejack was told of the offer.

"I'd rather not." Said Applejack.

"Why not?" asked Uncle Orange.

"You just want to get in good with Twilight Sparkle don't you?" asked Applejack's aunt.

"What?" asked Uncle Orange.

"I apologize for my behavior the last few years, I understand that the farm is where you belong." Said her Aunt.

"What?" asked Uncle Orange and Applejack.

"I know that we treat you badly after you left, but I really wanted my sister's daughter around…" she said who went quiet.

"Oh man…" mumbled Troy.

Troy and abed sometime debated which one was related to Applejack, Abed always said her aunt, Troy said her uncle.

"Just live your life the way you want." Said her aunt, "And maybe my husband won't use you for social standing. Maybe I will come for a visit soon." Said Aunt Orange.

Applejack and nodded.

"Well it looks like every thing is wrapped up." Said Britta.

"You barely did anything." Said Jeff.

"Didn't I?" asked Britta.

"No…" said Jeff.

"Well I probably did more than you." said Britta.

"Who are throes ponies again?" asked Aunt Orange.

"Don't ask." Said Applejack.

"By the way, two even have names?" asked Pinkie.

"What do you mean?" asked Uncle Orange.

"I think we should go now." Said applejack.

"That would probably be a good idea." Mumbled Twilight knowing it as going to get weird.

And so it was a quiet train ride as Twilight, Rarity and Annie were sleeping.

"Why aren't you exhausted?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I didn't use that much." Said Abed.

Everyone shrugged and ignored it, it was probably bed not to think about it.

Eventually they got back to Ponyville and they all went to their homes/ places they were staying at for the time.

Twilight and Annie arrived back at the library.

"You look exhausted." Said Spike.

"You have no idea." Said Annie.

"It's not q bad idea to spring this on you." Said Spike.

"What do you mean? "asked Twilight.

Spike handed her the letter and Twilight froze.

"No, no… this was sent today?" asked Twilight.

Spike nodded.

Twilight fell, the combination of exhaustion and the bad news.

She hoped that the seal would hold out… after if it didn't then it would mean doom for everyone who lived in the universe.

Next Time: The second to last element is in Las Pegasus... due to this they all make a Pinkie Promise to make sure they don't gamble until they find the element... but one of them break. Who? Let's just say he's old and in a cult...


	7. Viva Las Pegasus

Chapter 7: Viva Las Pegasus

In Canterlot, the unicorn guards began to surround the seals with a shield.

"Are you sure this will hold?" asked Princess Celestia.

"I hope so." Said Shinning Armor.

"Next time this happens they should be kept in one location." Said Princess Luna.

Princess Celestia nodded…

"Only two left." She said.

"I hope Twiley can find them." Thought Shining Armor.

Meanwhile in Ponyville Twilight had finished the explanation…

"So no more Golems?" asked Jeff.

"For the time being." Sighed Twilight, "After all with what happened in Manehattan they could keep it quiet."

"Have you found anything yet?" asked Jeff.

"Not yet." Said Twilight.

"We're still trying to figure it out." Said Annie.

"We'll tell you when we find it." Said Twilight.

The others nodded and left the library.

When they left the entire town was talking about the giant black dragon that escaped.

"I heard that Baltimare was attacked by a giant deer." Said one pony to another.

"My cousin told me about a bird in Cloudsdale." Said a Pegasus.

"Looks like word is already spreading." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Let's not worried about, I'm sure that those guards can keep those things away until we get the last two." Said Jeff.

"Maybe." Said Abed, "Knowing how these things go down not only will the shields break before we find the last one but the seals as well."

The five native to Equestria froze when he said.

"You don't think that's going to happen?" asked Rarity.

"I don't think it will." Muttered Jeff.

That was when something fell on Britta's head.

"Ow…" muttered Britta.

They looked up and saw Derpy flying overhead.

"Oh sorry Britta, I must not have been paying attention because of my disabilities." Said Derpy.

Derpy flew away.

"How do you make enemies with Derpy?" asked Applejack.

"I don't want to talk about it." Muttered Britta.

"Why did she mentioned disabilities?" asked Rarity.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Muttered Britta.

Back in the library, the two were looking at the last clues.

"I figured out mine." Said Twilight , "In the desert of sin and Pegasi is where Persistence is."

"Desert of Sin and Pegasi?" asked Annie.

"Las Pegasus." Said Twilight.

"Is gambling allowed there?" asked Annie.

"Yes." Sighed Twilight, "We just have to figure out how to prevent them from getting distracted…"

Sometime later on the Friendship Express.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Everypony said along with Pinkie.

"All right! So none of you will gamble once we get to Las Pegasus." Said Pinkie.

"What's the point of this?" asked Peirce.

"We need to focus on this." Said Twilight, "We might have time to gamble but we need to do it after we find the element."

"And trust me… you DO NOT want to break a Pinkie Promise." Said Applejack who shivered at the memory.

Back at Canterlot, the guards shielding the seal saw something wrong.

"Contact their Princess right away!" yelled one of the guards.

Within a few mixtures Princess Celestia has arrived and she stared at seal. The seal was turning black all around and the seals that kept Singularity at bay were glowing brightly.

"It knows what we're doing and trying to break out." She whispered.

"Should add more stallions?" asked the guard.

"No…" sighed Princess Celestia, "For the time being keep it as it is."

"Yes Ma'am." Said the Guard.

She began to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked the guard.

"I will deliver the Elements of Harmony to their holders." Said Princess Celestia.

The guard who heard this nodded.

Back in Las Pegasus, they arrived.

"So where should we look?" asked Jeff.

"Maybe the casinos and hotels." Said Twilight, "As well as any restaurant."

"Okay then. Let's go." Said Britta.

As they were leaving, Annie stopped Peirce.

"What?" asked Peirce.

"Please Peirce, don't break the Pinkie Promise, trust me, she gets really scary when it broken." Said Annie.

"Please she's a pony that looks like cotton candy… what can she do." Said Peirce he went to join the others, leaving Annie scared.

"You shouldn't have said anything." Said Jeff walking towards her.

"But you know him he's going break it." Said Annie.

"And if that means he gets chased around a demonic pink pony then it's his own fault." Said Jeff.

Annie blinked, how did Jeff know that Pinkie would react that way… Abed's theory couldn't be right, could it?

They went to the first hotel that we near them and they began to ask around. Price got bored and he saw a coin on the ground.

"Minds as well." He said to him.

He picked it up, put into a slot machine and played.

He saw Pinkie standing next to him.

"Oh hey…" he said.

"You broke a Pinkie Promise didn't you…" said Pinkie.

"Well yeah, but it was a stupid promise." Said Peirce.

Pinkie's eyes began to glow like red-hot coals and steam came from her ears.

"YOU BROKE A PINKIE PROMISE!" yelled Pinkie.

Peirce began to run as fast he could.

Meanwhile the rest were asking a card dealer.

"Yeah, I've seen that stature you, I pass by it everyday on my way to work." He said.

"Really? That's good." Said Fluttershy.

"It's several blocks away." Said the Card dealer, "By the way you all look family… did I try to rob you in Baltimare?"

They all looked at each other.

He began to draw up a map.

"Well let's go find Peirce and Pinkie." Said Twilight.

"Wait those two are only ones not here?" asked Annie.

"Yes, why?" asked Twilight.

That was when they watched as Pierce ran past them with Pinkie running after him.

Rarity sighed, "He broke the Pinkie Promise." She mumbled.

"So what happiness if you break a Pinkie Promise?" asked Britta.

"I'm guessing that if you break a Pinkie Promise, Pinkie breaks you." Said Jeff.

"Nopony knows…" said Rainbow Dash, "BUT that might be what happens."

This made everyone become silent.

"Jeff is going to try to grab the element." Said Twilight, "If he's not the best suited we're get Peirce to grab it…"

Sometime later at the element. Jeff hesitated at touching it.

"What?" asked Twilight.

"I have the feeling that this is Peirce, I mean he is the one that best suits the phrase persistence." He explained.

"Oh come on Jeff, you just want to use Peirce as a guinea pig as usual." Said Britta.

"No I don't. Think about it, willpower suits me best instead of persistence." Said Jeff.

"I don't know you quite persistent with me." Said Britta.

"Now's not the time." Said Annie.

"Jeff just touch it…" said Twilight.

"Besides, you made Peirce be the first one every time just so he'd get shocked." Said Troy.

"Fine…" muttered Jeff.

Jeff touched the sphere and got the electric shock.

"I told you…" he muttered.

"So what do we do?" asked Troy.

"We steer him towards here." Said Twilight.

"Assuming Pinkie hasn't broke him yet…" said Applejack.

"Yeah…" sighed Twilight.

In Ponyville Princess Celestia arrived at the library, she knocked on the door holding the box containing the elements of Harmony.

Spike opened the door, and paled.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"IS Twilight here or are they searching for the next element?" she asked.

"They're searching for the next element." Answered Spike.

"May I come in?" she asked.

"Of course." Responded Spike.

He ran up stars and head for the deck where she was waiting for him, after all the normal door was too small for her. She went inside of wait and saw the book forts.

"So?" asked Princess Celestia.

"Troy and Abed." Answered Spike.

"Ah yes." Said Princess Celestia.

She saw down placing the box containing the elements of harmony on the floor.

"So where did they go?" asked Princess Celestia.

"Las Pegasus." Said Spike, "I don't think it's going to end well though."

Princess Celestia blinked, "nor do I…" she answered.

Back in Las Pegasus Peirce continued to run.

"GET BACK HERE!" yelled the still demonic Pinkie.

"They were right, she is scary when she's insane." Mumbled Peirce as he continued to run.

"Hey!" yelled Rainbow Dash flying next to him, "We found the next element and it's yours."

"Wait so Jeff got electrocuted?" asked Peirce, "Would have loved to see that…"

"RAINBOW DASH! STOP TALKING TO HIM NOW!" yelled Pinkie, "HE BROKE A PINKIE PROMISE!"

"Stop follow everypony point which way." Said Rainbow Dash quickly.

"If you say so…" muttered Peirce.

"RAINBOW DASH!" Yelled Pinkie.

"Well gotta Dash." Mumbled Rainbow Dash.

Peirce continued run when he saw Abed who pointed in the direction.

"This better be the right way." Muttered Peirce.

Peirce countered on the way, when he saw in the air was an arrow shaped cloud and saw Tory poking his head from it.

"When did he learn to do that." He muttered.

"PEIRCE!" yelled Pinkie.

"She getting closer." He muttered.

Peirce continued on his way as he saw them pointing there.

All while still running.

That was when he saw Annie and Twilight when who stayed behind.

"I shouldn't have said anything." She mumbled.

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight.

"HEY! Where's the thing!" he yelled.

They pointed to it… he touched it…

There was a bright light and when it cleared h was holding a golden neck with a white gem in the shape of a dollar sign.

"All right! I got my necklace…" said Peirce.

That was when Pinkie tackled him.

"PIERCE YOU MADE A PINKIE PROMISE THAT YOU WOULD NOT GAMBLE!" yelled Pinkie.

"I'm sorry okay, you take these thing too seriously." Muttered Peirce.

"All right, all right break it up." Muttered Twilight.

"We have the element so we should go." Said Annie.

That was when a green flame appeared in front of Twilight and scroll appeared.

"That's weird." Said Twilight.

Twilight opened it.

"Dear Twilight, the method to prevent the seal from breaking it starting to fail. I'm waiting for you at the library." Read Twilight, "Signed Princess Celestia."

"Hey… is Pinkie calm yet?" they heard Troy ask.

"AS CALM AS I'M GONNA GET!" yelled Pinkie, "BUT RIGHT NOW PIERCE IS NOT THE PROBLEM! WE HAVE TO GET BACK TO PONYVILLE NOW!"

"When is she going to calm down…" asked Peirce.

"I don't know…" whispered Twilight.

The way back to Ponyville was rather uncomfortable. It wasn't like when Applejack technically broke a Pinkie Promise where Pinkie calmed down because of a loop hole. No he outright broke a Pinkie Problems.

And she glared at him the entire way back to Ponyville.

They got back to the library to find Princess Celestia waiting for them.

"Princess." Said Twilight.

"I assume you know why I'm here." Said Princess Celestia.

She gave then the Elements of Harmony.

"I don't know how long the seal will hold." Said Princess Celestia, "You need to have the remaining elements on you at all times from now on…"

"All right." Said Twilight.

Annie retrieved the other Elements of Life while the they put on the elements of harmony.

"Why do you have a tiara?" asked Britta.

"It's just the form mine takes." Said Twilight.

"Have you figured out the final hint?" asked Princess Celestia.

"No yet." Answered Twilight.

Back in Canterlot, the remaining seals all turned Black.

Princess Liana who was keeping watch saw this.

"EVERYPONY EVACUATE THE CASTLE NOW!" she called out using the Royal Canterlot Voice.

"What about us!" called out one of the guards using the shield.

"I fear that while magic can restaurant the golems. It will not work against the true body." Said Princess Luna.

A black mass began to emerge from the seal and consumed the magic, the guards retreated with Princess Luna escaping.

Singularity was now free, he began to leave the castle without touching anything.

No… for the first it would completely and utter destroy would be them…

However it's escape did have a side effect.

The sky all though Equestria began to turn black.

Back in Ponyville, they were reading the last prophecy.

"It saddles the boundaries of the place where nature rules magic." Said Twilight.

"Hey… what time is it?" asked Abed looking out the window.

"You don't think Nightmare Moon is back do you?" asked Pinkie.

"Oh no…" whispered Princess Celestia.

They got outside to find the sky turning black… but no stars, no moon.

"It's escaped." Said Princess Celestia.

"Already?" asked Twilight.

"I'm afraid so." Said Princess Celestia, "And I have a feeling it will destroy you first."

Things had just gotten real… Singularity had escaped. And they were it's first target… but they still had to find the last element… which as it turned out was closer than they thought…

Next Time: With the Singularity free they must find the last element... where is it... the better question is HOW DID THEY MISS IT? What will happen? Find out next time!


	8. How Did we Miss it?

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this one but with the new season opening being delayed and coming back next month it's time for My Little Community to return. And that is why the fic was on Hiatus... totally... the only reason... no other reason... at all...

Well enjoy the fic!

Chapter 8: How Did we Miss it?

Twilight, Annie and even Princess Celestia looked though out g the maps…

"What does this mean?" asked Twilight.

"Wait… don't you think it might be the Everfree Forest?" asked Annie.

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight.

"In our universe we don't have magic, our entire universe is like the Everfree Forest." Said Annie.

"Oh yeah… I remember you told me…" said Twilight.

"It's in the Everfree forest." Said Annie.

"No somewhere on the border…" said Twilight, "I don't know if it's in or out… but it's nearby."

They got to a place near the Everfree Forest and gathered everyone else.

"We're going to search this area for the last element. It could be any where along this map." Said Twilight holding up map, "Now does anypony have any questions?"

"Yeah? Does anyone else feel like a pimp wearing these, or is just me?" asked Peirce holding up the necklace he was wearing.

Everypony else stared at him.

"Everypony please be careful… we don't know what we're going to see." Said Twilight.

"You mean like more golems." Said Britta.

"No… monsters." Said Twilight.

They began their search, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Troy, Abed and Britta all went into the Everfree Forest part, while Annie, Jeff, Peirce, Shirley, Pinkie, Twilight and Rarity were outside the forest.

They were close enough to carry on conversations with the other group however.

"Have you found anything!" yelled Jeff to the other group.

"No!: called out Britta, "Expect for a few small monsters that Fluttershy drove away."

"So the lesbian didn't do it?" asked Peirce.

"I swear! I will sonic Rainboom you so hard when this all over!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"So you're bi?" asked Peirce.

Rainbow Dash made various growls.

"Peirce stop talking to Rainbow Dash…" muttered Jeff.

"What it was just a question." Said Peirce.

"Let's just ignore him." Muttered Jeff.

They contented their search.

With the group in the forest a Cockatrice came out of some bushes, however it saw Fluttershy and ran away.

"Why did that one run away?" asked Britta.

"Oh… it's seen me before." Mumbled Fluttershy.

"Wait you already faced that thing?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah." Said Fluttershy blushing a little.

Meanwhile Singularity diced to toy with them. It wanted to wait until they had the last element because it wouldn't be fun then.

Meanwhile Pinkie began to get bored, that was when she decided to do something.

"Let's all sing a song!" yelled Pinkie.

"NO!" yelled the ones from Earth.

"What? Why?" asked Pinkie.

"We made a vow never to break into a musical ever again." Said Jeff.

"Well acutely it varies." Said Abed, "Some of made that vow the rest of us made the vow to not do that until Mr. Rad is brought to justice."

The ponies froze as Shirley performed the cross.

"What does that mean?" asked Applejack.

"Don't ask." Said Britta.

The ponies were more confused than ever.

"Wait… was Mr. Rad a teacher at your school?" asked Twilight.

There was a silence.

"What kind of school did you go to?" asked Twilight.

"It doesn't matter we got kicked out." Said Jeff.

There was a silence, as they continued their search. But it was broken by Peirce

"Why are you suddenly interested in me?" asked Peirce to Rainbow Dash.

"What?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"You soundly want to Sonic Rainboom me." Said Peirce.

"A sonic Rainboom isn't what your thinking it is." Muttered Tory.

"How do you know what I think it is?" asked Peirce, "It has to with sex, right?"

"I changed my mind." Said Rainbow Dash, "I'm going to use the Atomic Rainboom on you when there is all over…"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Said Twilight.

"No offense Rainbow Dash, but you're not my type." Said Peirce.

"I swear to Celestia…" muttered Rainbow Dash.

"Hey." Said Abed quickly changing the subject, "Does this feel like padding to anyone?"

"What?" asked Applejack.

"You know when something is added for the sake of the length." Said Abed.

"He's right, this does feel like padding." Said Pinkie, "I wonder why…"

Just ignore what they just said… this isn't padding at all! Not at all! And one of the reasons this story didn't go on hiatus was because of writer's block… not at all! Not what so ever!

"Maybe we should do this in silence." Said Jeff.

"Good idea." Agreed Twilight.

For the next few mixtures they searched in silence with the two groups within speaking distance just in case they found it.

As they searched, Twilight began to get a bad feeling. Like something was off. And she realized it.

"There hasn't been a golem attack yet." she said.

There was a silence.

"There should have been one by now." Said Twilight.

There was a silence.

"It's quiet… a little too quiet." Said Troy.

"Oh I wanted to say that!" yelled Pinkie.

"We can't stall any longer." Said Twilight, "We need to break into smaller teams."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Britta.

"Let's do by who's staying with who! This way we don't have to worry about Rainbow Dash attacking Peirce!" said Pinkie.

"I said after all it was all over." Muttered Rainbow Dash.

Meanwhile Singularity was watching them, it laughed. They finally figured it out… then again not sending one would be better after all it was better to watch them squirm for a bit.

And so they once again split into team and began to search.

With Fluttershy and Jeff they were searching. That was when well… they arrived at Fluttershy cottage.

"I feel like having a snack right now, how about you." Said Jeff.

"We heard that!" yelled Pinkie in the distance.

Before Jeff could respond a carrot was thrown at his head.

"Hey!" yelled Jeff looking at the one who threw the carrot which was of course Angel.

"Oh Angel Bunny, you know you shouldn't throw carrot at ponies." Said Fluttershy.

That was when Angel began to motion the tow to follow them.

"I think he wants us to follow him." Said Fluttershy.

"Yeah… I noticed." Muttered Jeff.

Angel led them a little into the forest to where the pillar was with an orb on it. The last element.

"Did you find this today?" asked Fluttershy.

Angel shook his head no.

"A few days ago?" asked Fluttershy.

Angel shoo his head no.

"Did you know about this the whole and refused to tell until now?" asked Jeff.

Angel glared at Jeff then kicked him the face.

To be honest Angel didn't think it was important until he overheard Fluttershy and Jeff talking about it.

He also really wanted to kick Jeff.

Jeff touched it and there was a bright flash of light. The other groups knew what it meant and headed that way.

When the light died down Jeff was holding an ornate helmet that that a red gem in the shape of scales.

"Oh why does he get a helmet?" asked Peirce as the others arrived.

"Hey! I can see Fluttershy's house from here!" yelled Pinkie who was in at tree.

That was when several bolts of black lighting suddenly struck down every tree around them with the lone exception of the one Pinkie was in.

"So you found all 7 elements. What a shame you couldn't before I broke out."

The sentence that just spoke wasn't a voice, but rather several voice saying it unison. The voices were mixed, there were voices of children and adults, men and women…

It was very strange.

That was when a black ball decided form the sky then took a form of well, it could be best described as pony like. IT had hooves… it also had hooves and horn but that where similarities ended. IT was all back, not only that but it was sucking up nearby light much like a black hold. Also it horn and wings… well it's horn was more sword like than anything and its wings… well they resembled spines more than they did wings.

But the most concerning thing was the fact it was standing like a human.

"I am Singularity." Said the creature, "And I took a form that you are comfortable with."

"I think you mixed things up." Said Jeff.

"Oh… it appears you are right. Thank you Jeff, I shall rearrange myself so I appear less human like." Said Singularity.

It's limbs began to retract into themselves. It looked disgusting and unnatural but the fact that Singularity lacked a face made it worse. They didn't know if it was feeling pain or discomfort… and that made all the more creepy. It eventually stood on all fours like a normal pony.

"I take it that's better for everypony am I correct?" asked Singularity.

Both Rarity and Troy were vomiting, Fluttershy was covering her eyes shivering while angel comforted her.

"So you've come to seal me away much like the Princesses and those some another universe. But things have changed." Said Singularity, "Your new little friends from another universe has yet to tell you something."

"If you mean the fact they caused a riot at a funeral we know." Said Twilight.

"I am not referring to that." Said Singularity.

"If you referring to the paintball wars, Britta told me about those." Said Rainbow Dash.

"No not that." Answered Singularity.

"Is that about when they left Peirce out some game?" asked Applejack, "Because he told my family…"

"No it is not that." Said Singularity.

"Is about that time Annie went crazy because of a pen?" asked Rarity.

"You told her?" asked Annie.

"I was stalling for time so she wouldn't do a make over." Said Shirley, "Besides it's a funny story now we know the monkey stole them."

Annie had to nod about that.

"Is about that rafting trip they did?" asked Pinkie.

"No…" said Singularity.

"What about the camping trip where they burned down a house?" asked Pinkie.

"What?" asked Singularity.

"The time they ate mercury and went insane?" asked Pinkie.

"No it is none of that!" yelled Singularity.

"Then what are you talking about?" asked Twilight.

"Last time I was free I choose to eliminate everything for the joy of it. But now I feel it is better to eliminate it out of necessity after all if you know the truth of connection between this one and theirs you would go insane."

"Oh no…" whispered Jeff.

"Hey! You're crazy! He's crazy! And he's making things up!" Pinkie tired to convince them that he was just making things up.

"Oh I wish I was…" said Singularity, "Then again I do not, after all this just makes my goal easier. You see in their universe they have movies and another thing called TV which is like movies but smaller."

"So?" asked Jeff.

"You have movies, why didn't you tell us?" asked Troy to Pinkie.

"Ooops…" said Pinkie.

"We know about that." Said Twilight.

"Those three won't stop playing Inspector Spacetime." Said Annie.

"I am aware of that…" said Singularity, "However in their universe you are nothing but a TV show…"

"What?" asked Twilight.

"Yes, in fact four of your so called new friends watch you often on TV or a thing that can replicate TV called computers…"

However the former study group began to look at each other. Price shook his head no, they figured he wasn't it. After all a Brony would know to keep his mouth shut around Rainbow Dash.

"Oh come on! He's just lying!" yelled Pinkie.

"Oh I'm afraid young Pinkamena is wrong… I am telling the truth." Said Singularly.

That was when Singularity unleashed a strange wave of energy when it hit the 6 ponies 5 of them felt something strange. People watching them… people reading about them… people drawing them, people writing strange bizarre stories about them…

Thousands of them… millions of them…

All this… happening at once.

It only last a minute but to them it lasted forever. All but Pinkie sat there trembling, they're minds weren't able to take it.

"There are many universes that see you this way…" said Singularity, "And that's why I want to free you from this."

"Why you!" yelled Pinkie, "Why did you have to do that!"

"Oh that is right… you are immune since you're always aware of that., I once again forgot." mocked Singularity.

Pinkie growled.

That was when Singularity began to summon more bolts. Destroying many more trees.

"The Elements of Life and the Elements of Harmony can only work in unison." Said Singularity, "And with 5 of the 6 elements out of commission, I win!"

Singularity began to make a strange high pitched screech… which was it form of laughing…

Next Time: Singularity has won! All of existence will be destroyed... or has he? The fourth fan reveals them self and gives a speech. Who is it? Well... who else would give a speech? Well find out next time...


	9. Friendship Speech

A/N: Second to Last Chapter... the final battle chapter... enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 9: Friendship Speech

Princess Celestia and Spike watched as the lightening bolts began to spread across Equestria.

"Do you think…" said Spike.

"Not yet…" said Princess Celestia, "They're still alive."

Back at the place where the final element was.

"Why did you have to do that!" yelled Pinkie.

"Oh come now Pinkie… how else would I have preserved my goal?" asked Singularly.

Pinkie took out her party cannon and shot it at him, however when the confetti hit him it disappeared.

"Was that supposed to do something?" asked Singularity.

Pinkie looked at her friends… Twilight was in shock, Rainbow Dash looked at like she was going to blow up at any second, Rarity was trembling in a way that wasn't over dramatic, Fluttershy was crying and Applejack… Applejack was catatonic…

"I do have to admit, this is one of the better existential crisis I have ever seen…" said Abed.

"You were one of the ones watching us!" yelled Rainbow Dash, "Weren't you!"

"Rainbow Dash, calm down." Said Britta.

"Why should I?" asked Rainbow Dash, "You're probably one the ones that always watched us!"

"If she did, she wouldn't have unintentionally insulted Derpy." Pointed out Abed.

Rainbow Dash shot a glare at Abed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Would you have believed us?" asked Annie.

"That's just an excuse!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"Peirce say something." Whispered Britta.

"Why me? She'll just attack me." Said Peirce.

Jeff sighed… there was only one thing that could get them out of this state.

"I have a confession to make." Said Jeff, "I'm a Brony."

"We already figured it out." Said Troy.

"What?" asked Jeff.

"You already knew about the show, you made several references since we've been here and on the first day of Spring I heard you humming Winter Wrap-Up when you thought know heard you." Said Abed.

"You heard that?" asked Jeff, "Never mind."

"Do you think it will work?" asked Annie to Troy.

"When hasn't it worked?" asked Troy.

"Look, we can give you excuses why we didn't tell you, we can lie saying none of us watched you… but we all know none of that will work. So I think if I'm honest it will work." Said Jeff.

The patented Winger speech, as a former lawyer it always worked even when it was extraordinarily ridiculous…

"I became one last summer. And watching you helped me a little realizing that they are my friends." Said Jeff, "Yes, the reason why we all became a study group was because I wanted to have sex with Britta."

This somehow snapped Applejack out of her catatonic state.

"What?" she asked, "Is that true?"

"Yeah…" answered Britta nodding.

"Since then we have become close as family." Said Jeff, "Granted we did have sex many times…"

That when he felt a glare from Rarity.

It wasn't the reaction he was hoping for…

"But it just like any family… I wouldn't have it any other way." Said Jeff, "I can't see my life without Abed what with his meta references and Inspector Spacetime… Peirce might say the most horrible things imaginable but when it counts he knows when to do what's right, Shirley once bullied me when we were children and after finding that we became closer, I sometimes get the feeling that without Troy this group would erupt into Chaos and Annie…"

Jeff looked at Annie, who gave a small smile.

"I have been through a lot with her." Said Jeff.

This made Rarity pout.

"We have been through the thick and thin, pant ball games and pillow civil wars, mental break down and insane asylums, riots and fights… and I want to say Zombies for some reason even though that never happened."

It did happen… none of them remember it thanks to the government.

"We probably wouldn't have been close had it not been for your show." Said Jeff, "And if you want to know something that's true for a lot of fans. They get together, talk about how much they love all of you. Even creating their own stories, drawing you… sometimes it is perverted, and sometimes the most violent thing in existence."

"Stupid cupcakes…" muttered Pinkie.

"But you made so many people around the world like a family…" said Jeff, "It's weird, just like this one, but it's there."

There was a silence, Twilight smiled.

"Hey, and I can't blame you of acting this way, if I found out my whole life was a TV show I wouldn't be reacting well either." Said Jeff.

Abed looked away…

It was better if they didn't know… then it would be really weird.

"But we can't let this get us down! We have to focus on beating him otherwise all you ever known will be destroyed and the fans will lose something they love." Said Jeff.

"You're right." Said Twilight, "We can't just focus on that…"

Applejack sighed… "I don't know…" said Applejack.

"Just think of it like alternate universes." Said Abed.

"Which is true considering we are from another universe." Said Troy.

Applejack nodded.

"Do people really care about us that much?" asked Fluttershy.

"Oh yes, I've seen lot of fan art of you." Said Annie.

Fluttershy smiled.

"I might to have enjoyed all of that speech." Said Rarity, who shot a very quick glare at Britta and Annie, "But you certainly have a way with words."

"All right! Let kick this thing's flank!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

Singularity looked at all of them, it knew that the bond was being rebuilt…

"Why didn't it work…" muttered Singularity.

"Because! I'm sure that little dose of the fourth wall also gave them a quick glimpse of how much the fandom loves them." said Pinkie, "I'm sure of it!"

"The fourth wall?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I'll explain later!" said Pinkie.

"Perhaps…" said Singularity, "Or shall I do Plan B."

That was when Singularity created several tentacles that began to slam into the ground breaking it into chunks.

"This again!" yelled Jeff as the ground crumbled.

"All right! We need a plan!" called out Twilight.

"Any sort of plan won't stop me." Said Singularity, "In fact perhaps it's best to leave you alive while everything crumbled around you. You can't stop it…"

"You were stopped before." Said Twilight.

"That was just luck." Said Singularity.

The ground began to slip some more.

"We can't concentrate here." Said Twilight.

"What are we going to do then?" asked Shirley.

"What would Inspector Spacetime do?" asked Pinkie putting on a British accent.

"Run…" said Abed.

There was an awkward silence.

"Excuse me." Said Peirce.

"Let's just do it." Muttered Jeff.

"Why?" asked Twilight.

"Do have any better ideas?" asked Jeff.

Twilight sighed.

Twilight managed to teleport while almost everyone but Pegasus (who managed to fly) jumped off the crumbling ground… well almost.

"Little help?" asked Peirce.

Rainbow Dash sighed and mange dot grab Peirce before Singularity could touch him with a tentacle.

They all ran into the forest.

"You can't run for long." Mused Singularity.

Back at the library, Princess Celestia and Spike watched as Ponies ran around trying to avoid the black lightening bolts…

A few hit some… completely erasing them.

"If Singularity is sealed again…" said Spike.

"Don't worry... don't worry." Said Princes Celestia.

Back with the group they managed to find a tree hollow that was big enough for them to hide in… thankfully it was bigger than that balloon basket.

"So do we keep running or do we finally face that thing." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Maybe if we had a decoy…" said Jeff, "Someone to draw attention to it."

Jeff was looking at Peirce.

"Me…" said Peirce.

"I don't think he would be good." Said Rainbow Dash, "No offense he's old and slow…"

"She did have to save him earlier." Pointed out Applejack.

"I don't know if I should be offended or not." Said Peirce.

"We need to come up with another plan… it's not like a decoy would fall from the sky…" said Twilight, "Besides who would even agree to that?"

That was when there was a suddenly a crash and out from the wreckage was Derpy…

"Hi!" said Derpy.

"Where did you come from?" asked Twilight.

"Well I was flying then I got distract by the black lightning and I landed here…" said Derpy, "I also heard everything! And I agree!"

"What?" asked Twilight.

"Everypony in town knows it's your job to save the world." Said Derpy, "Whatever that thing is, you cant' focus."

"Have been following us?" asked Shirley.

"What?" asked Derpy.

"Never mind…" said Shirley.

"But you might… you know…" said Troy, "Die…"

"I know…" sighed Derpy, "But I'm willing do that…"

"That's so noble of you." Said Britta.

Derpy glared at Britta, at least one of her eyes were, the other was looking down.

Derpy began to leave.

"Good luck Feather Brain." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I don't need it." Said Derpy.

They looked at Rainbow Dash.

"What? That's a nickname I gave her…" muttered Rainbow Dash.

With Singularity, it began to search for the 13 of them.

"Where are you…" it asked.

That was when he was hit by a bolt of lightning.

"What was that!" yelled Singularity.

It turned to Derpy who was on a cloud.

"You think that could stop me!" said Singularly.

Derpy sent out another bolt however Singularity just sent out a tentacle at the cloud but Derpy dodged and landed on another cloud which also sent out lightning.

Which was odd because it wasn't a thundercloud.

Then again it was Derpy… she was just gifted like that.

"That will not stop me." Said Singularity, he also destroyed that cloud, but Derpy flew away.

"I'm not trying to stop you." Said Derpy.

"Oh really then what are you doing." Said Singularity.

That was when he noticed the two groups beginning their focus.

"Oh I see…" said Singularly, "A decoy…"

Singularity began to laugh…

"I have just come up with another plan." Said Singularity.

Singularity created a gigantic bolt of lightning that hit Derpy.

"DERPY!" yelled Troy in shock.

"We have to focus." Said Rainbow Dash.

"It what she would have wanted." Mumbled Britta.

"Oh really can you focus now with her dead?" asked Singularity.

However the two groups ignored him…

(Flashback)

After Derpy left…

"SO how do these things anyways?" asked Peirce.

"Well we sort of just focus on the same thing and it works…" said Pinkie.

"That's about it." Said Twilight.

"It better work." Muttered Jeff.

(End of Flashback)

"I'm done toying around!" yelled Singularity.

All 13 began to focus, the element of Harmony began to focus their powers, which of course focused into a rainbow.

However when the Elements of Life focused instead of a rainbow they shot a beam… a sort of Friendship Beam that was multicolored, the focal point of course was Jeff, which was shot, from his helmet.

The rainbow and the beam merged into one and shot it self at Singularity.

"Not again!" yelled Singularity.

The beam engulfed the eldritch abomination and headed to Canterlot Castle. The beam hit where the seal was originally and magically replaced the seal.

Back in the Everfree Forest a Sonic Rainboom happened. The colors washed themselves over Equestria.

The Elements of Life could have been any thing. The Elements of Friendship, the Elements of Togetherness, the Elements of Alternate Universe Harmony…

But no… they were called the Elements of Life for one reason…

The lives that were taken away by Singularity would be restored… while much of the damage of his rampage would remain, anything that was alive would be restored.

Princes Celestia watched at suddenly all the ponies that were destroyed were restored.

"So that's what you meant…" said Spike.

Princess Celestia smiled.

Back in the Everfree Forest, Derpy returned to existence.

"Where was I?" asked Derpy shaking her head, "Hi again!"

When the powers of Harmony and Life Subsided, they saw Derpy.

"Derpy your alive!" said Troy.

"I don't know how! But I am!" said Derpy.

"I'm going to have to ask Princess Celestia about this…" said Twilight.

"You know what this call for! Right!" said Pinkie.

"A party!" said Troy.

"Wait! I just remembered something." Said Rainbow Dash.

That was when Rainbow Dash soared high into the air.

"Wait you don't think…" said Jeff.

Rainbow Dash began to fly toward the ground.

"She is…" muttered Twilight.

That was when she performed a Sonic Rainboom.

"Wow! That's even more awesome than I dreamed!" said Troy.

Abed and Annie nodded in agreement.

They watched Rainbow Dash sped faster towards the earth.

Of course she tackled Peirce…

That was the main reason she did it…

And so Singularity was defeated… and Jeff came out as a Brony…

And soon they would be able to go home…

Next Time: After a party and a new window it time for the Greendale 7 to return home. Will they have keepsakes or no? Find out next time!


	10. Going Home

A/N: Well it's the later chapter! And tomorrow the final season starts... will I do a sequel... well you just have read the chapter... and maybe wait and see...

Chapter 10: Going Home

Peirce opened his eyes, he didn't know how long he was out. But he recognized both the smell and the noise. He was in the hospital. But everything was blurry so he didn't know which

"Peirce are you okay?" he heard Annie ask.

"I had the weirdest dream, where Troy and Aybed took us in a time machine to another universe filled with talking ponies and we had to fight this weird black thing…" said Peirce.

"Uh… Peirce… that wasn't a dream." He heard Jeff say.

That was when he looked around and saw that both Jeff and Annie were there and they were still ponies.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Rainbow Dash performed the Sonic Rainboom and tackled you." Said Jeff.

""You've been unconscious for days." Said Annie.

"Whatever she did I bet she got in trouble." mumbled Peirce.

And Gilligan Cut

"I can't believe you didn't did in trouble." Said Applejack.

"I know, right." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Thought to be fair he did bring it on himself." Pointed out Britta.

"I wonder if he has woken up yet." Said Fluttershy.

It should be pointed out all of them were outside eating lunch at a restraint.

Meanwhile at the library, Twilight was watching Pinkie, Abed, Tory and Spike put the books back.

"Why should we even pout these back, you're just going to reorganize again." Mumbled Tory.

Twilight stared at him.

"I told you that wouldn't work." Said Spike.

Twilight sighed and she remembered her conversation with Princess Celestia.

(Flashback)

After everything was over and Annie and Fluttershy volunteered to take Peirce to the hospital. Twilight knew she had to talk to Princess Celestia.

"Princess." said Twilight.

"Twilight Sparkle I'm very proud of you." Said Princess Celestia, "You managed to reseal Singularity."

"How long will the seal last?" asked Twilight.

"I hope another 1,000 years." Said Princess Celestia, "However I don't think we're going to spread them across Equestria next time."

"I see." Sighed Twilight.

"What's wrong Twilight Sparkle…" said Princess Celestia, "You saw somepony destroyed by Singularity and return, didn't you?"

"Yes… Derpy sacrificed herself." Said Twilight.

"The elements of Life could have had many names, but due to a magic it's able to revive those whose lives taken by Singularity." Said Princess Celestia.

"I see…" said Twilight.

"Where else is there?" asked Princess Celestia.

"You see, in the other universe we're considered fictional." Said Twilight.

"What?" asked Princess Celestia.

"You see we're considered characters in something called a television show." Said Twilight, "And…"

Princess Celestia sighed, "Don't worry about it. Think of it like Daring Do…" said Princess Celestia.

"Oh no, I'm not worried about that." Said Twilight, "Jeff reassured it us it's fine. I just wanted to let you know."

"Then what else is the matter?" asked Princess Celestia.

"Well you see Rainbow Dash severally injured Peirce…" said Twilight, "And he had to be taken to the hospital."

Princess Celestia blinked, she knew that Peirce was rather difficult to wok with… and had heard that he thought Rainbow Dash was filly fooler.

"He crossed a line, didn't he?" she asked.

"Yes." Sighed Twilight.

"Don't worry, Rainbow Dash won't get in trouble." Said Princess Celestia, "And I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Thank you…" said Twilight.

Princess Celestia had several questions but she didn't want to ask as she was a Princess…

But still she had to wonder, if Rainbow Dash was celebrating or using the Sonic Rainboom to hurt Peirce…

Well she would find out eventually…

(End of Flashback)

"Hey! Twilight is something wrong?" asked Troy.

"Oh she was just having a flashback." Said Pinkie, "She's fine!"

The next day, Peirce was allowed to leave the hospital and they headed to Canterlot for a ceremony.

"I still can't believe you got off!" yelled Peirce.

"What can I say, it was all your fault." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Where are we going again?" asked Peirce.

The others groaned.

"You asked 5 times already." Muttered Jeff.

"I did?" asked Peirce.

"Yes!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"So will you tell me again? "asked Peirce.

"No one tell him." Said Jeff.

"But…" said Fluttershy.

"He'll only forget it." Said Jeff.

They soon arrived in Canterlot, when they got there. They were led to the window tower. The guards opened the doors.

When they opened it was a celebration, many ponies had gathered to celebrate the defeat of Singularity. Including Trixie and Derpy.

They walked towards where the two Princesses stood. Princess Celestia unveiled a new stain glass window showing all 13 of them defeating singularity. Everyone began to cheer.

"All right everypony! I think you know what this calls for!" yelled Pinkie.

"A PARTY!" cheered Troy.

The celebration moved to the garden, Pinkie pulled the famous DJ PON-3 from somewhere, all of the ponies began to dance, eat and talked.

"This the party you promised?" asked Peirce, "Where's the booze?"

Peirce was expecting someone to scold him…

However he got this response .

"I know what you mean… Pinkie's parties are always dry." Said the pony named Berry Punch.

"Really?" muttered Peirce.

She looked around pulled out a flask.

"I have more." She said.

Abed was talking to Trixie… well actually, it was Trixie trying to talk to him.

"So…" said Trixie.

"I'm not used to conversations at parties." Answered Abed.

"Do you ever go to parties?" asked Trixie.

"I've been to a lot." said Abed.

"What about Bat-Mane?" asked Trixie.

Abed saw Pinkie motioning over to him.

"I have to go." Said Abed.

Trixie sighed.

Annie saw her dejected reaction.

"Don't worry it will be fine." She said.

"Trixie never asked details, but what sort of character did Abed play to attract you?" asked Trixie.

"Well a few." Answered Annie.

She looked at Jeff in the comer of eye.

HE was talking to Princess Luna.

"Oh so you like him…" teased Trixie.

"No… no…" said Annie, "Of course not…"

"Trixie hopes that he not flirting with her." Teased Trixie.

However the conversation was far from flirting.

"So what do you do during the day?" asked Jeff.

"Many thing. Answers Princess Luna, "Sleeping, planning meteor showers…"

Princess Luna looked around.

"Tell no one but I play video games most of the day." Said Princess Luna.

"Well looks like a good chunk of the fandom was right." Muttered Jeff.

Princess Luna blinked when he said that.

"Do I want to know?" asked Princess Luna.

"No." answered Jeff bluntly.

Nearby Rarity was looking at Shirley.

"Is this about a make-over?" asked Shirley.

"I still don't understand why you didn't you want a makeover." Said Rarity.

"Britta!" she called out.

Britta was talking with Rainbow Dash.

With that conversation, Britta saw Shirley needing help.

"Looks like Shirley needs help." Sighed Britta.

"Go help her." Sighed Rainbow Dash.

Britta went to start a conversation with Shirley.

"So when are you going to get together?" asked Peirce.

"Are you drunk?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Why should I tell you, you're not my mother!" yelled Peirce.

Rainbow Dash began to slowly fly away.

Pinkie and Abed were talking.

"It's too bad you're leaving." pouted Pinkie.

"It's best this way." Said Abed, "I know it's cliché to say this. But we're from completely different worlds."

"At least you're watching!" said Pinkie.

"Are you two flirting?" asked Derpy.

"What?" asked Pinkie.

"Sorry for ruining the moment." Said Derpy laughing a little.

That was when she saw Troy waving at her, he pointed to the muffins.

"Oh! Muffin bar." Said Derpy.

Pinkie turned to Abed.

Derpy began to stuff her face full of muffins. Then was when Troy realized some.

"I have to go to talk to Abed about something." He said.

"Go ahead." Said Derpy.

Troy flew over to Abed.

"We can see her eyes." He said.

"Who's eyes?" asked Pinkie.

"The DJ's." said Troy.

Abed nodded and headed to the DJ table.

Jeff had fished his conversation and saw Twilight was just bobbing her head to music.

"What's wrong?" he said.

"Oh… some of the ponies here make fun of my dancing." Said Twilight nervously.

"IT is pretty bad." Said Jeff.

"How do you know?" asked Twilight.

"TV show… remember." Said Jeff.

"Oh… right…" said Twilight.

"Go dance." Said Jeff.

"You just want to see me dance, don't you." Muttered Twilight.

"Maybe I do… or maybe I don't want to see you alone." Said Jeff.

"Don't use your lawyer speeches." Said Twilight.

[Jeff just snorted.

"I never got to thank you." Said Twilight.

"It was nothing" said Jeff, "I seem to solve all of our problems with a speech."

"You do have a gift." Said Twilight.

Jeff just shook his head.

Abed and Troy walked towards Pinkie dejectedly.

"Wasn't the color you hoped." Said Pinkie.

"No… I was hoping they were red." Said Troy.

"I thought they were red until I saw them." Said Pinkie.

Troy laughed.

Princess Celestia watched them as they partied.

"They were the perfect bearers." Said Princess Luna.

"They were." Said Princess Celestia.

"A group that's seemingly dysfunctional but in reality as tight as the elements of Harmony…" said Princess Luna.

"If I remember the first group was just like that." Mused Princess Celestia.

They watched as Prince crashed into the muffin bar.

"I'm okay!" he shouted.

Jeff just face hoofed.

"Though perhaps they're a little more dysfunctional." Said Princess Luna.

"They are…" sighed Princess Celestia.

Princess Celestia laughed…

Hours later after the party wound down, both sets of element bearers met the Princesses in the thorn room.

"Are you ready?" asked Princess Celestia.

"I have a question." Said Abed, "Have the same amount of time passed in this world or is it an Hour inside, a day outside?"

"I don't know." Answered Princess Celestia, "However I can send you back to the exact moment you left."

"That's convenient." Said Jeff.

"Good because I don't want to explain to my family that I've been sent to a magical world where I had to save it." Said Shirley.

"Really the only two that can pull that off with out looking crazy are Troy and Abed." Said Jeff.

"Why? Because we have the dreamatorium?" asked Troy.

"Um… shouldn't we be saying our goodbyes…" said Fluttershy.

"Thank you so much for housing me." Thanked Jeff, "Also, your bunny is evil and you should pay more attention to him."

"Huh…" said Fluttershy.

"That his way of saying he's going to miss you." Said Britta.

She turned to Rainbow Dash and both hoof bumped each other.

"I'll try to catch your show." Said Britta.

"It would be weird." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Kiss!" yelled Peirce.

Applejack rolled her eyes. She didn't want to say it out loud but she was so happy to have Peirce gone.

"Why didn't you let me at least style your hair." Said Rarity.

"Thanks for housing me…" mumbled Shirley who had no idea how to respond to that.

Pinkie gave both Tory and Abed their special handshake.

"See you around." Sad Troy.

"This isn't good bye." Said Abed.

"I know, I'll be watching for you guys!" said Pinkie.

"Thank you so much for helping me." Said Twilight.

"It was so much fun…" said Annie, "I have to admit you are my favorite pony."

"KISS!" yelled Peirce.

Twilight zipped Peirce's mouth shut.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" asked Britta.

Princess Luna cleared her throat.

They turned their attention to the Princesses as they created a portal.

"Step through and you can go home." Said Princess Celestia.

The 7 headed through the portal. They gave one final look and then headed in.

They explained a bright flash of light and when it cleared they were standing in the living room of the apparent, they were human again, fully clothed and Abed even had his hat again which he lost in Equestria.

"It's good having fingers again." Said Troy as Abed went to the bathroom.

He needed to check something.

"That was a dream right…" said Peirce, "None of us were turned into ponies."

"Should we tell him?" asked Annie.

"He'll just forget anyways." Said Jeff.

That was when Annie noticed the smoke rising from the floor where the replica was.

"Great it looks like I'm going to have to clean that up." mumbled Annie.

Abed came back into the room.

"You might all want to drop your pants." Said Abed.

They all stared at Abed.

"What?" asked Jeff.

"I mean there's something you want to see… on your butts." Said Abed.

They all blinked.

"I think we should go into my room." Said Annie.

The three women went into Annie's room while Abed showed the other his butt.

On his butt was still his Cutie Mark.

Troy decided to drop his pants…

"Seriously?" asked Jeff.

"You're the one who once played pool naked." Pointed out Troy.

Troy still had his cutie mark.

"How am I going to explain this to Andre?" they heard Shirley yell.

"You saw her cutie mark?" asked Abed pulling up his pants.

"Of course I did!" yelled Shirley.

"It looks like we're always going to have a reminder of this little adventure." Said Abed.

"What are you talking about?" asked Peirce.

And indeed they would always have their cutie marks… even though they were human again…

However they're adventure weren't over… as in the Stature Garden Cracks began to appear on Discord's stature.

After all with the chaos that Singularity caused, of course Discord would break through…

But it was going to be a while until that happened…

The End… For now…

"Wait! Wait! There's more!" yelled Pinkie jumping to the screen.

Sometime during the adventure…

"Troy and Abed in mooring!" sang both Troy and Abed as ponies gathered behind them holding signs.

"Our guest today is Pinkie Pie!" said Troy.

"That's right." said Pinkie.

"So I hear that you came up with a brand new recipe for cupcakes." Said Abed.

"That's right." Said Pinkie, "You see I decided to see what happens when you add cookie dough to it."

"Won't that just cook the cookie dough?" asked Troy.

Before Pinkie could answer Jeff walked in on this.

"Really?" he asked, "Here?"

"Why can't they do it?" asked Pinkie.

"You know what…" muttered Jeff as he walked away, "I should have known you would join them…"

They all looked at him.

"As I was saying." Said Pinkie.

The End for Now… (for real this time)…

A/N: Yes, there's going to be a sequel, Discord will be one of the villains and it will be not only be set in the Community universe but also delve into the fact that this is an AU... which if you think about it is one... but considering Community does delve into AUs, don't be surprised... I should write when season 4 (community, not Pony) ends... Anyways I hope you enjoyed the story. Now if you excuse me, I have to think about whether or not I should do this one fic I've been thinking about doing for months...


End file.
